


Firelight Musings: A Summoner's Log

by chuffedbluesprinkles



Category: Titan Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuffedbluesprinkles/pseuds/chuffedbluesprinkles
Summary: This is a journal of my Legendary playthrough, involving my Summoner alter ego, DT, and my Core Dweller. :) Unfortunately, I didn't begin penning this right from the start, so this journal will only cover a brief description of my journey's beginning, before jumping straight to Kephisos Valley. :) If anyone decides to read this, I really hope that you'll enjoy it. ^^ (To players who are new to the game and haven't played Legendary before, please note that there will be spoilers in this journal.)





	Firelight Musings: A Summoner's Log

**1**  
  
**Location** : Village of Helos  
**Weather** : Mildly sunny  
**Mood** : Overflowing with excitement  
  
Woo! I can't believe I've gotten this far with my Core Dweller! Let me ask him how he feels.  
  
**Me** : Hey Core, what do you--  
  
Oh wait, haha, I haven't summoned him yet. There's DT for ya, crackpot warrior with a habit of talking to thin air. XD Better make up for it in case anyone's watching... *does exaggerated spell-casting motions with hands, while summoning Core Dweller*  
And BAM! Core's here. ^^  
  
**Me** : Look at you, all shiny and strong! How do you feel?  
**Core** : Not bad... not bad at all. (He looks very pleased with his stat boosts.)  
**Me** : Great! You ready for our Legendary journey?  
**Core** : Let's do this.  
  
I'm so excited! But ugh, it's not easy scribbling down notes with a cumbersome staff and all this gear to take along. I've got to remember to write journal entries _after_ events have happened, and not while they're happening, haha. ^^  
  
All right then, I guess that would be all for my very first journal entry! I see Timaeus and his horse right up ahead. This is it! Wish us luck. ^^

 

*

 

**2**  
  
**Location** : Kephisos Valley  
**Weather** : Cool and sunny  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
Finally! I managed to get one Pristine Plumage charm with the poison completion bonus. Now I just need another. Poor Core was very bored and annoyed during the farming, having to deal with flappy, squawky things swarming him for days on end. XD  
  
I know what lies ahead in the Athens Marsh. Even with another one of the above charms, my poison resistance would still be far from maxed. I'll probably need to switch out my artifact to get more poison resistance... we'll see how that goes.  
  
Also, after having done all that Harpy farming, I was struck with a good idea for a battle tactic, but Core wasn't too happy with it. XD  
  
**Me** : You know all those Harpies we've killed? It's such a shame for their feathers to go to waste, don't you think?  
**Core** : Oh gracious. You've got that look on your face. What is it this time?  
**Me** (excitedly): Well, this idea's a good one! We should collect all their feathers and make you a jumpsuit!  
**Core** : A jumpsuit.  
**Me** : Yeah! You'll put it on, and whenever monsters are drawn to you, they'll be tickled by the feathers! It'll keep them distracted while we attack!  
**Core** (crossing his arms): I will not put on a feather jumpsuit. No way, no how.  
**Me** : Oh come on, it'll be fun! I'll even pick colours that match your fiery glow!  
**Core** : What a persuasive reason.  
**Me** : It'd add visual flair to you! Ooh! I mean F-L-A-R-E! See? Even the pun hints that this idea's meant for you!  
**Core** : It sure must be.  
**Me** : And not to mention the humane aspect of it! I'm allowing the monsters to die while _laughing_!  
**Core** : Mm. I'm already reconsidering my stance.  
**Me** (hopeful tone): You are?  
**Core** : _No_.  
  
Oh well, at least I tried. ^^

 

*

 

**3**  
  
**Location** : Athens Marsh  
**Weather** : Fairly cold  
**Mood** : Light-hearted  
  
Marshes are not much fun when the air is chilly. Add that to the fact that you're about to face a formidable foe, and you've got yourself a lot of uncomfortable wading through the water; tensing with every marsh plant you disturb, attempting to ignore the fact that your feet are soaked and blistered, and constantly checking that you're heading in the right direction. On top of that, you've got to make sure that you kill off all the other monsters lurking about, so that you wouldn't have additional enemies to deal with, during the main fight event.  
  
Core and I went through all of the above, and then some. Below is a brief account of what happened.  
  
**Me** : All right. Deep breath now... easy does it. We'll continue exploring each area _very_ slowly and _very_ carefully, so that we don't get taken by too much surprise when it appears...  
**Core** : At the rate you're going, we'll be lucky to spot it before nightfall.  
**Me** : You keep your smart-mouthed comments to yourself! Slow and steady is the way to go... or at least, I'm hoping it is. Urgh, my muscles are so tense right now.  
**Core** : Maybe we should just run straight towards the end of the ruins. End the suspense once and for all.  
**Me** : _Don't stress me with a new suggestion_! Now, according to my Diviner friend Cherry, that thing should be right around this particula--  
  
A monstrous, multiple-headed creature loomed into view. It was huge, angry and writhing about menacingly. A terrifying sight to be sure, but as heroes, we would not back down for anything. Without hesitation thus, Core and I marched forward and began taking down the Hydra. The fight was intense, and oh, the agony! Though I was gravely injured and near death at several points, I determinedly ignored the pain and--  
  
**Core** : *snorts*  
  
Okay, okay, I'll stick to the truth. XD What really happened went something like this:  
  
**Me** (goggle-eyed at seeing Hydra): Hoh my blankety word... melee! Melee! CORE! Get in there an-- oh good! You've already caught its attention!  
  
= Battle begins =  
  
**Me** : Yowza, that was close! Yikes! That head almost got me! Oh my word! Another close shave! I could have _died_ if that bite had connected with my neck! Wahh! _Did you see that,_ Core??  
**Core** : ... the thing hasn't looked your way once.  
  
Haha, and that's the merry truth, indeed. It was an easy fight, all thanks to Core. The Hydra wasn't interested in me at all. And as for the loot we got? Well sadly, most of the gear were meant for melee warriors, so I couldn't use any of it. Even so, I'm excited to have advanced another step in our journey. Athens City, here we come!

 

*

 

**4**  
  
**Location** : Athens Mortuary Grounds  
**Weather** : Cool  
**Mood** : Gleeful  
  
I've fallen in love with Plague!  
  
Truth be told, I originally had no idea what to do with the skill. When I first tried it, I drew so much aggro towards me that I decided I was never going to give it another shot, no matter how promising it looked. That was until I realised how resistant the monsters are at present, and how much worse they're going to get later on. I really needed some kind of debuff; I've largely been going without any, all this while.  
  
So I decided to try this: let Core draw all the aggro first, and then Plague the monsters. I crossed my fingers, hoping that they would continue being fixated on him after being Plagued.  
  
To my joy, it worked! Most of the time, at least. There was a tiny number of monsters that broke away from Core and headed towards me, but even so, their Plagued selves moved slowly enough for me to finish them off quite easily.  
  
I'm loving this so much! And to top it all off, I've discovered moments whereby Core's ability to attract enemies is so powerful, that some enemies actually change direction and move towards him _after_ I'd cast Plague on them.  
  
(I apologise, by the way, if any of you fine warriors have already discovered these tricks. For me, it's the first time I'm experimenting with them. ^^)  
  
Needless to say, I've been going a little Plague-happy lately, and have had my share of fun times, notably in the Athens Mortuary Grounds. Skeletons are so much fun to cast Plague on. Toss a Volcanic Orb at them thereafter, and you get a hilarious sight of bonys that are frozen in a 'bent backwards' posture, probably fuming at the fact that they're triply stunned, sick and slowed. Hard not to love a sick skeleton, don't you agree? XD Or ailing monsters, in general. ^^ I can't wait to use more Plague in the near future. :)  
  
**Me** : Huzzah! I love leaving a trail of drippy, diseased, Plagued corpses behind me. Sickness for the win! Nya! Nya! Nya!  
**Core** : I sincerely think that you need help.  
  
Eh, he's just jealous that he doesn't get to cast cool spells like I do. ^^

 

*

 

**5**  
  
**Location** : Village of Herakleion  
**Weather** : Night-time cool  
**Mood** : Thoughtful  
  
Quick inventory check. Hmm... primary resistances are still on the low side, especially pierce resistance (12%). I have no idea how I'm going to get this number up, other than upgrading my old Hag's Skin charm and the Impenetrable gear I've got. Or maybe, just maybe, I'll manage to find some good loot later *crosses fingers*.  
  
Speaking of gear-upgrading, I've been doing some shop-farming, too. I imagine, though, that an Impenetrable Wraps of the Pegasus might be too much to ask for? The Pegasus suffix itself is so rare! Oh and I just spotted a Sacred Charm of Grace, too. That has to be the first time I'm seeing a suffix on a Sacred piece of gear.  
  
Anyway, I'm penning this journal entry while sitting at the village's harbour. This spot is lovely at night. I've only just discovered it; all this while, I've never really explored the pathway next to Meno, the Arcanist. It's a great place to get a bit of peace and quiet when you need to do some thinking. I brought Core with me too, but he didn't have much to say about the spot when I first showed it to him. Doesn't matter either way; I try not to bog him down too much with my own worries.  
  
And boy, have I got worries tonight. Up ahead is Knossos Palace. Nasties will be everywhere, including a certain creaky construct that we would soon meet. Since my resistances are all so low, I would have no choice but to do my best to ensure that I get hit as little as possible. But what if I can't do a good job of that? What will--  
  
**Core** (nonchalant voice): You just keep working on your footwork and kiting. Leave the rest to me.  
  
Well. The smart-mouthed scallywag does surprise me every now and then, I'll give him that. I said my equally nonchalant thanks to him, and we continued sitting there, waiting for the sun to rise.

 

*

 

**6**  
  
**Location** : Entrance to Court of King Minos  
**Weather** : Cloudy  
**Mood** : Relieved  
  
That eerie, creaky noise has to be the only sound in the game that sends actual trepidation running through my spine.  
  
Most of the time, I enjoy fighting Automatoi. But there are moments whereby it feels as though elemental attacks simply glide off their tough, shiny exterior. My Diviner friend Cherry has an electrical burn attack that works beautifully against them (maybe because their metal is hyper-conductive or something, I don't know). I, unfortunately, have no such skill in my arsenal, so I've got no choice but to hope that powerful Automatoi can be Plagued and weakened enough to be extra-vulnerable to fire.  
  
Especially a crazily large Automatoi that possesses a very painful range of attacks, and whose health takes forever to put a dent in.  
  
Core and I had been treading rather quietly throughout Knossos Palace, mentally preparing ourselves to fight Talos. When we finally made our way down the stairs situated across the entrance to the Court of King Minos, guess who else were present, too? Cadmus _and_ Hesperos!  
  
We threw ourselves into the fight ("... let's melt these nasties, Core!"). Against Talos, two hero monsters and a swarm of Automatoi, I went full textbook mode, focusing solely on the technicalities of what had to be done. When everything was over, Core and I stood on the stairs side-by-side, surveying the aftermath.  
  
**Me** : There you go. My moves made for a rather steady fight, don't you think? Plague, Volcanic Orb, Eruption, kite where needed. Rinse and repeat. No sweat!  
**Core** : You were bawling inside, weren't you?  
**Me** : :'( Like a baby.  
  
XD Well, we got them all in the end, so who cares about the process? ^^ Onwards we shall go, and into the Court of King Minos! The end of Act I is drawing near...

 

*

 

**7**  
  
**Location** : Rhakotis portal  
**Weather** : Night-time cool  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
Why hello, Egypt! ^^  
  
It was night when I first set foot on the harbour of Rhakotis. I was in a good mood as I proceeded to explore the town, activate the portal and sell my loot.  
  
As a brief recap of what happened earlier in Greece, the fight that Core and I had with the Minotaur Lord was, thankfully, fairly straightforward. There was just a brief moment of alarm when we first entered the Minotaur Lord's chambers.  
  
**Me** : No, no, _not_ the Fire Trap, Core!! Go for the _Mino_!  
**Core** : These Fire Traps are dangerous devices. We have to destroy them first.  
**Me** : Dratted summon...! *wields staff in preparation to fight*  
  
It was a good thing the Minotaur Lord zoomed in on Core either way. *heaves sigh of relief* Bloody Onslaught-using monster reduced poor Core's health until he only had a third of it left... it was a good thing we brought it down before anything horrible could start happening!  
  
**Me** : Phew, thank goodness. All right, knock yourself out with the rest of these 'dangerous' Fire Traps, you scamp.  
**Core** : Eh, they're not that dangerous, really. I suppose I was just being... careful, when we first came in.  
**Me** : >:O  
  
Yeah... this is what I get for being stuck with an insubordinate summon who secretly enjoys pushing his poor mistress to her limits. I sternly disbanded him thereafter (and thought I heard him chuckling while doing so), before marching into the Room of the Conduit.  
  
The fight with Megalesios was quite a smooth one, but it was disheartening, looking at the loot I got from his orb. As with Talos, there was nothing really good, just two formulas (Effigy of the Panther and Thunderfist). I'll need to check if I already own these (hopefully not). Oh, and since we're discussing loot, I recall picking up two bows earlier on, which looked quite good... Nemesis' Recurve and Froststorm were their names, I believe. Ain't it always the case whereby you never get anything suitable for your fighting style, when you want/need it the most? Sigh.  
  
Ah well, I'm done with Greece either way! The first leg of our Legendary journey is officially over. It's been an absolute blast, and I'm hoping that Act II will be just as fun! ^^

 

*

 

**8**  
  
**Location** : Hathor Basin  
**Weather** : Pleasantly warm  
**Mood** : Excited  
  
The sights of Egypt are gorgeous. Sure, the vast desert areas make for some tedious trudging through the sand at times, but overall, I love it. Bright sunshine, awesome structures, pretty trees and oases... it's hard not to feel light-hearted while exploring our surroundings.  
  
Earlier on in the town of Rhakotis, and just before we set off to retrieve the Scroll of Invocation, I had a wonderful idea for a photo shoot: Core would stand at the harbour, with the sea and bright sky as the background. I'd persuade a camel to sit next to him (which should be easy; those animals seem to love him for some reason), and then put a rooster on his head. He'll then hold my staff, make an action pose and flash a bright smile while I take the picture, like so --> :D <\-- Nice, don't you think? ^^ As usual though, my wet blanket of a summon flatly refused to do it, so we bid farewell to Imhotep and began our Act II journey. ^^  
  
It's been a very pleasant jaunt thus far, exploring the nooks of the Rhakotis Slums and navigating the dusty library rooms. We're still holding our own quite well during fights. Loot-wise, I've picked up a Minoan Fire-Axe and a Serpent Whisper bow... but still no suitable caster gear. :( I shan't despair just yet though; there's still a long way to go. ^^  
  
All right, quick look at our quest lists. Recover the sword for Mr Anherru? Done. Scroll of Invocation? Retrieved. Excellent. Next destination; Temple of Ptah!

 

*

 

**9**  
  
**Location** : Village of Sais  
**Weather** : Warm and windy  
**Mood** : Thoughtful  
  
There's this palm tree situated beside the rebirth fountain at the Village of Sais. It's a cosy spot that offers a bit of shelter from the desert heat, and I love doing fight musings beneath it. ^^  
  
So yes, fights. Core and I just went through a particularly nasty one; it was when we were battling a group of Reptilians on that little hill in the Nile Floodplain. >< Good grief! How on earth did they reduce Core's health so _quickly_ in mere seconds?! I'm going to need to increase my attacking/casting speed or invest more points in Plague to weaken the enemy further.  
  
Oh and by the way, Core's in a pretty bad mood now because of those Reptilians, so he's excused himself to walk it off. That silly summon; he's always affected whenever he takes a bad beating (from monsters that he believes should be no problem for him to handle). This reminds me of an incident that happened a very long time ago, back when we were both naive fighters in Normal; Core had taken a pretty bad beating from some turtles.

  
**Me** : Come on, Core... don't be like that. Everyone runs into trouble with those turtles at some point...  
**Young Core** : Leave me alone. I need to ponder the meaning of my existence.  
  
Yep, he was a little bit emo back then. XD Gosh, I really wanted to give the poor thing a hug too, but knowing him, he would have been highly uncomfortable with it. ^^  
  
Moving on to my next concern: archers' arrows. They are beginning to hurt! Not by a great deal, but I can definitely feel the damage now. I suppose I ought to expect it, with a lousy 12% pierce resistance. So just before penning this journal entry, Core and I went to do some Hag's Skin farming, in order to replace my old Epic charm with a Legendary one. I was so delighted when the very first charm I completed gave me the pierce resistance bonus, woo! Now I can be a bit more protected.  
  
Last issue: attribute point spending. I've still got some unspent points. Now, I think I've got enough Health and Energy, and I don't need added Dexterity since I don't do much up-close fighting these days. Certainly not going to need any Strength, so I guess that leaves Intelligence. I should dump everything in there now, shouldn't I? But man! I just hate carrying out actions that aren't reversible... *frets* what if I make a mistake and end up needing points somewhere else, for some reason...?  
  
**Core** (evidently back and recovered from his gloomy mood): For goodness' sake. You've got _thirty-nine_ unspent attribute points. I think you can afford a spending mistake or two.  
  
Fair enough. XD Hang in there, Imhotep, we're coming to you soon with the scroll!

 

*

 

**10**  
  
**Location** : Memphis portal  
**Weather** : Bright and sunny  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
It was a leisurely journey to the City of Memphis. ^^ Core and I had an excellent time Plaguing tomb skeletons, honing our crowd control skills and taking short feet-dips in the Nile river whenever it got too hot. I picked up a Flowing Shield of the Euphrates (really nice name) and a Vestment of the Overlord from the Old Kingdom Ruins. I'm currently wearing the Vestment, and it's given me some added pierce resistance, so I'm really happy right now. :D  
  
Another thing that got me hopping with joy throughout our journey... all the hieroglyphs that we kept seeing! Once we had accepted/settled all our quests here in Memphis City, we took some time to study a few of the hieroglyphs on the walls.  
  
**Me** (clenches both fists in excitement): This is just... _awesome_! Think about it! Egypt is just brimming with untold hieroglyphic tales! I can already imagine what some of them are--legendary stories full of heroism, incredible feats, passionate romance and undying friendship!  
**Core** (peers at hieroglyphs too): These look like depictions of earthenware to me.  
**Me** (glares at him): You just _had_ to ruin that for me, huh?  
  
XD Would someone please encourage my summon to loosen up and be a bit more imaginative? That would be greatly appreciated. ^^

 

*

 

**11**  
  
**Location** : Temple of Atum  
**Weather** : Extremely warm  
**Mood** : _What The Heck_  
  
I usually prefer to start with the Fayum side of my quests, rather than the Giza one. So I'll leave via the Gate of the Palm, and make paths through Sobek Plateau and the Canyon of Isis, before ending up in Fayum Desert.  
  
After a long trek through the above areas, we finally arrived at the entrance of the Temple of Atum, all ready to fight Nehebkau. We never had much problems with this boss before, so we were feeling light-hearted and confident when we opened the temple gate.  
  
Core walked up first, while I lingered behind. My summon managed to capture Nehebkau's attention for about a second or so, before the dratted Scorpos zoomed straight towards me. I was annoyed, but didn't hesitate to Plague him and follow up with a few opening attacks.  
  
Suffice it to say, that annoyance very quickly turned into horror.  
  
The swipes that Nehebkau aimed at me were excruciating. They took huge chunks out of my health, and without delay, I darted off to get out of reach. What the heck!! He was _so fast_ that I couldn't do much but run in circles like a crazed dog after its own tail, and try to cast Plague whenever chance allowed.  
  
**Me** (yelling and breathless): For flip's sake, Core, _do something_!  
**Core** : *aims blow and misses* It's a bit hard to hit him when you keep running and pulling him away.  
**Me** : The heck! You expect me to stand there and let him make mincemeat out of me?! *glares at loot chests while darting past them* Ohhh I'll open you soon enough... _Ouch_!! That hurt!  
**Core** : Plague him again on the stairs. I'll try and get his attention there.  
  
Most fortunately, Core _did_ finally manage to get Nehebkau's attention, long enough for me to cast Orbs and one Eruption to finish off his Plague-weakened self. Standing over the carcass, I had to take a few seconds to compose myself.  
  
**Me** : Bloody heck! My heart hasn't raced this quickly since we fought Leucothea and her goons in Epic. And this is only Egypt!  
**Core** : Meh. I for one thought it was a straightforward fight.  
**Me** : Well _of course_ it was straightforward for you! I became _your_ tank of sorts, ill-qualified as I am for that role. Now hold still so that I can heal you.  
**Core** (cracks knuckles eagerly): So. We'll clear the rest of Fayum Desert after this?  
**Me** (grumpily): Aren't you a ball of enthusiasm today. Yes, yes, we'll do just that. After we sell the loot and see what resistances I can boost.  
  
So yep, that's it for our fight at the Temple of Atum. XD Goodness knows I won't be eager to go through _that_ again. I'm crossing my fingers that the remainder of our Egypt journey will go smoothly! ^^

 

*

 

**12**  
  
**Location** : Sandswept Cave  
**Weather** : Extremely warm outside, pleasantly cool in cave interior  
**Mood** : Serious  
  
As a warrior, I do get excited at the prospect of meeting a dangerous foe. This occurs way before I get close to where the foe is, though. I would indulge in imagining the satisfaction of a victory, as well as the excitement of opening loot chests, if any.  
  
And then I eventually close the geographical distance, beginning to mentally prepare myself for what resistances I ought to have, etc. Before I know it, I'm right smack in the area, with the sudden realisation that prepared as I am, I would still have zero idea as to what's going to happen.  
  
After a tense trek through the numerous levels of the Sandswept Cave, we finally stepped into the lowest one. Whether it was because I was still shaken after fighting Nehebkau, or because both Core and I did not have an easy time fighting the Manticore's Epic counterpart, we didn't say much to each other as we inched forward, with keen and alert eyes.  
  
The thing eventually burst into view, coming at us from the north.  
  
It was a serious fight. I'd already made one mistake of underestimating Nehebkau, and I wouldn't do it again. Staying calm, I watched the Manticore very carefully, ensuring that I side-stepped his dart attacks and got out of the way as much as possible. I did, however, get careless at one point, and got struck by his lightning attack. That took away more than two-thirds of my health, a mark of how dangerous the attack is, even with a fairly decent 54% lightning resistance. Core eventually held his attention, leaving him vulnerable to my Plague and Orb attacks, and allowing us to bring him down swiftly.  
  
Now _that_ was a satisfying fight. :)  
  
Loot-wise, I picked up a piece of gear named Heartsong Armlets from the same level of that cave. It has a 48% bleeding resistance. This might come in useful later, against a certain bull demon we would eventually face. ^^  
  
So yes, thank _goodness_ we're all done with Fayum Desert. Next up; Giza Plateau, and then on to the Temple of Seti! ^^

 

*

 

**13**  
  
**Location** : Valley of the Kings portal  
**Weather** : Extremely sunny  
**Mood** : Satisfied  
  
The journey to and through the Valley of the Kings was a light-hearted one. Quite likely, it was due to the fact that we were nearing the end of our Egypt journey, but I personally think it was because of the multitude of tombs that we've grown to love exploring. ^^  
  
Every fight was manageable; even the one with Aktaios. He didn't put a dent in Core, who did an excellent job holding his attention ("That was a quick fight! _Great_ work, Core!" *satisfied grunt*). As we exited the Tomb of Ramses, we even got into a very deep, philosophical conversation about the afterlife. ^^  
  
**Me** : Ooh! What if we're mummified? We may have our very own grand tombs to commemorate the heroic deeds we've done! Your tomb will be full of little model candles, and mine will be coloured in nice shades of pale-blue to represent my daydream-y side! Can you _imagine_ that?  
**Core** : I'd rather not.  
  
Meh, I bet he's just superstitious about discussing such things. XD Onwards we shall go! Act II is fast coming to a close... hurrah! ^^

 

*

 

**14**  
  
**Location** : Hanging Gardens portal  
**Weather** : Sunny and windy  
**Mood** : Highly excited  
  
Uh. Uh.  
  
Plague One, Plague Two, get the nasties sick  
Orb Three, Orb Four, they're about to gag  
  
Flames' up, we're sharp, lookin' sturdy and slick  
Kite here, skirt there, yo we'll play some tag  
  
Core tanks, I shank, it's a neat duo trick  
"No chance! No chance!" sighs the gloomy hag  
  
The sand's been cleansed, lickety-Core-split  
While Aktaios weeps by our warrior flag  
  
Watch out, Act Three, we're fittin' to lick!  
DT and her Dweller's got _TQ swag_  
  
=  
  
Annnnd we're done exploring Egypt!  
  
As we bring this part of our--oh you like the rap huh, Core? Well I bet you do, you wannabe-gangsta. XD Anyway, back to what I was saying, we can finally bring this part of our journey to an official close. ^^ Just a bit of plugging of resistances and some upgrading of gear if need be, and then we'll be all ready to tackle our Orient adventure! *rawr* ^^

 

*

 

**15**  
  
**Location** : Babylon Outskirts  
**Weather** : Cool and breezy  
**Mood** : Energised  
  
For some reason, Core and I greatly dislike going through the Temple of Marduk. There's just something about the dark, dank atmosphere and the maze of annoyingly confusing passageways... either way, it's the one area in our Normal and Epic journeys whereby we always try to cover as quickly as possible.  
  
I'll admit that Core tolerates it a lot better than me. After a few minutes of exploring, I'll start to get impatient, wanting to rush back up into bright sunshine. Our Legendary journey through the temple was no exception.  
  
**Me** : Hmm... maybe, just _maybe_ , I should skip this section and head straight downstairs to kill the Chimera??  
**Core** : Sure you could.  
**Me** (surprised): You're okay with me skipping areas we usually explore?  
**Core** : Well, I don't see the point in forcing yourself to go through them if you don't want to.  
**Me** : Indeed! I mean, why should I, when I'm already stressed up as it is with warrior concerns?  
**Core** : Right. Also, you won't miss anything if you fail to explore those areas.  
**Me** : Yeah! They're not essential to our quests, so I can safely skip them all.  
**Core** : Not to mention the fact that Creeping Slime monsters are rather annoying.  
**Me** : Urgh, too true! They smell awful, too!  
**Core** : They certainly do. So. It does indeed look as though you should focus on the Chimera and take the shortest route to it. To save even more time, you should run past the foes you'll meet along the way; no need to engage them in battle.  
**Me** (happily): I shall do just that! Thank you, Core! I'm so glad you're with me on this!  
**Core** : No problem.  
  
= Pleasant pause =  
  
**Core** : Still... it's a bit of a pity, you know.  
**Me** : Hmm? What's a pity?  
**Core** : Well, all those demons you'll miss out on killing, for one. You did mention wanting to assemble some Legendary Demon's Blood charms, didn't you?  
**Me** : Well... yeah. But there'll be plenty of chance to do that later, right?  
**Core** : Not to mention the added experience. At this stage, you'll need to advance to Level 61 as quickly as possible to get your extra skill points for Plague. You'll need stronger Plagues for the hardier monsters ahead.  
**Me** (frowns): I think my Plague level's fine, but yeah... you do have a point about those future monsters...  
**Core** : And what about loot?  
**Me** : What about it?  
**Core** : So far, you haven't picked up anything spectacular. If you were to skip sections of the temple, you might miss out on a chance to claim an excellent piece of armour. And that chance will be gone. Forever.  
**Me** (beginning to look horrified): Man... I never considered that...  
**Core** : Think about all those Legendary gear pieces you've heard about. And how some of them might be residing in those sections, right now.  
**Me** : My word... all right, that's it! We'll be exploring _every single nook and cranny_ from now on and will--heyyyyy... wait a minute... it's YOU! You somehow changed my mind altogether! Oh, you scallywag! How _dare_ you attempt a mind trick on me, huh?  
**Core** (raises brows): Attempt?  
  
All right, fine. XD It wasn't an attempt; that dratted summon _succeeded_ in playing a mind trick on me. XD  
  
Anyway, I am so glad that we've finished exploring the temple! And no, we didn't get any good loot out of it, but Core did make his point abundantly clear, and I won't be tempted to skip any area again. ^^  
  
Onwards we shall go! I can't wait to get to the snowy regions of the Orient--they're gorgeous! ^^

 

*

 

**16**  
  
**Location** : The Silk Road  
**Weather** : Cloudy and cool  
**Mood** : Alert  
  
The journey thus far has been one mixed bag, to say the least. ^^  
  
There's excitement in the start of a new Act, satisfaction in knowing that half the journey's been completed, and yes, resignation about the increased danger that awaits us. And oh boy, that danger... did I mention how my impression of certain enemies has been drastically altered by now? XD  
  
**Core** : *starts to move towards monsters*  
**Me** : No, no, wait!!  
**Core** : What?  
**Me** : It's just that... those Neanderthals are so cuddly and so precious!  
**Core** (groans): Oh no. Not this again.  
**Me** : Aw, come on, just look at them, Core! Such adorably serious expressions and cute ways of walking! Attacking them is like hurting a puppy!  
**Core** (sighs): They're evil. They need to be killed. And oh look. They've spotted us.  
**Me** : Yes, but I still can't bear to-- _ow_!! What the heck; a _chunk_ of health gone from a few lousy arrows?! *shakes fist angrily* _Ya flipping Neanderthal Hunter_!  
**Core** (raises one brow): Any further reservations?  
**Me** : ... let's roast these nasties.  
  
So yup, no more getting swayed by cuteness! I've got to be really careful around those Neanderthals now, especially when dealing with Trappers. It's no fun being stuck under a net like fish prey and having blows rained down on you, yikes. (Core _hates_ those Trappers, by the way; I've seen him chase and pummel the hapless things into trees, after their Plagued selves try to escape us. XD)  
  
In the meantime, we're pressing on to the beautiful, snowy Shangshung Village! ^^ It's not far from here now, and I can already feel the air growing colder. Woo!

 

*

 

**17**  
  
**Location** : Bactrian Woods  
**Weather** : Freezing cold  
**Mood** : Very excited  
  
YES! There's snow, snow and more gorgeous snow all around us now!  
  
It's been a quick and intense journey from The Silk Road to where we currently are. Man, the earlier excitement of seeing those first few patches of snow on the ground was indescribable. I suppose it's what made me and Core so vigorous in our fights along the way; we were eager to get to this area as quickly as possible to enjoy the beautiful sights and the fresh, crisp air. ^^  
  
So yes, as soon as we stepped into the Bactrian Woods region and cleared some monsters in the immediate area, I suggested taking a short break ("... in order to enjoy the stunning view for a bit longer, Core!"). I also told him that I needed to check the buckles on my Vestment because it was pinching my shoulders, so we set about finding a nice, cosy spot underneath a tree to do just that. While I tended to my gear, Core stood in the open, ready to tackle any nearby enemy.  
  
**Me** (laughs evilly to self): _Heh heh heh... he actually bought my buckle excuse_... *out loud* All righty, Core! I'm all done! Hey, why don't you go ahead first, and surprise those nasty Yetis over there?  
**Core** : *begins heading off in that direction*  
**Me** : _Ha! What a naïve summon_... *grabs snow from tree's base and flings it at Core's back* WAHAHAHAHA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE _THAT_ COMING, DID YA? I GOT CORE, I GOT CO--  
  
= Pile of snow drops from tree, burying self completely =  
  
**Me** : ... let me guess. You've got a piece of string tied to one of the tree's branches, right?  
**Core** (whistling): How does the view look from under all that snow?  
**Me** : I'll get you for this.  
  
Yeah, that scallywag's got string tied to trees _all over_ the darned place. He claimed that he did it during our Epic journey, because he knew I'd attempt something like that. I don't know whether to hand him some kudos or be miffed that I've never succeeded in pranking him. XD  
  
Either way! Shangshung Village is just a stone's throwaway from here. :) Another portal will be activated, and it'll be another step that we've advanced in our Act III journey. ^^ We're hot on your heels, Ormenos; watch out! ^^

 

*

 

**18**  
  
**Location** : Tsongmo Peak  
**Weather** : Bitterly cold  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
Barmanu, oh Barmanu... what shall I say about this boss? *sighs*  
  
Our experiences with him have given us mixed feelings thus far. Dread, for sure; since his meteor attack pretty much guarantees a rebirth fountain trip if we get caught in it. Discomfort, because there's just something about fighting atop a cliff and being perilously close to what has to be a long, long drop. No one likes to imagine the idea of hurtling downwards to some excruciating doom.  
  
And then there's embarrassment. Oh, the embarrassment! >< Up until now, I still can't forget an old, awful battle with this boss, that gave me one of my most cringe-worthy deaths ever. Here's what happened:  
  
**Me** : *deals death blow to Barmanu* _Take that_ , you filthy fiend! Heh heh, how does it feel to die, eh? Not very pleasant, is i--  
**Core** (alarmed): Above you! Watch out!!  
  
= Barmanu's meteor shower--conjured _just before_ my death blow--rains down on me... =  
  
All right, so it wasn't one of my finest moments, but hey, everyone makes mistakes, right? Or so I tell myself, in order to feel less mortified. XD Unfortunately, that blasted summon of mine _never_ lets me forget my mistakes, so our Legendary trip through the Mountain Cave was a very noisy, argumentative one. XD  
  
**Me** : *tightening my grip on my staff* This is such a tense part of our journey! I don't fancy the idea of battling a Legendary Barmanu, I'll tell you that. Can't wait to get the fight over and done with.  
**Core** : Just make sure you move far away whenever he casts that shower. You know, instead of standing still and letting yourself be pelted.  
**Me** : Ugh, I knew it! You just _had_ to remind me of that dreadful fight, right?  
**Core** : I do. Because you need to be more observant.  
**Me** : Wha-- I _am_ observant! I am _always_ on the lookout for--  
**Core** : *points* Behind you.  
  
= Frenzied fight follows, monsters disposed of =  
  
**Core** (smoothly): You were saying?  
  
Smart-mouthed scallywag.  
  
Well thankfully, the main fight was swift and fairly straightforward. ^^ Poor Core got obliterated by the meteors once, but by then, the Neanderthal boss had but a small fraction of health left, so it was easy for me to finish him off. No good loot to be had (all yellows and lots of non-caster gear), but I'm just glad that we've completed this fight. ^^  
  
Bit by bit! That's the way we shall go; particularly when the going gets tough later on. ^^ And now, onward to the Village of Zhidan! ^^

 

*

 

**19**  
  
**Location** : Great Wall portal  
**Weather** : Cloudy and cool  
**Mood** : Rejuvenated  
  
The Orient has no shortage of menacing monsters, that's for sure. Tigermen, Dragonians, Jungle Creeps, and whatnots. All of them can be very dangerous, depending on circumstance and environment. Among those monsters, however, there is one particular group that stands out in an extra-nasty way for me and Core--Yerren.  
  
We've never had good experiences with them. Almost every fight used to leave us in near-death states; the damage from their blows is just out-of-this-world! As such, when Core and I arrived at the entrance to the Village of Guanzhong, I found myself slowing down drastically, in unpleasant expectation of what we were about to face. Yep, exactly the way I reacted just before battling the Hydra.  
  
**Me** : *taking deep breaths* All right... _easy_ does it... they're just another nasty group of monsters, no big deal... slow and easy... sloooooow and eeeeeeeasy, yessss... that's the way we shall go... *realises how silent Core is, turns to glare at him* All right, spill it, you scallywag. What do you have to say?  
**Core** : *shrugs* Not much, really. I was just pondering the fact that you seem to favour this type of approach.  
**Me** : *places hands on hips* Yeah? So?  
**Core** : So I took the liberty of giving it a name.  
**Me** (sarcastically): Why, how kind of you. And what name might that be?  
**Core** : Oh, it's nothing fancy. I just call it your Shell Approach.  
**Me** : Why would you... >:O _That's not funny_ , Core!  
**Core** : *amused* Really? I happen to think that it i--  
  
= One Yerren rushes up, surprising us both =  
  
**Core** : Keep your eye out! *begins bashing monster* Entire mobs might appear after this!  
  
What a lovely notion.  
  
As it turned out, it took multiple Plagues and Orbs to keep the Yerren mobs slowed and stunned. Plague played a major role in saving our hides this time; the slowing was crucial in allowing Core to hang in there a bit longer, thus giving me ample time to pick them off. Man, the relief I felt once we were done clearing the entire area was _huge_. Phew!  
  
The rest of our journey was a smooth and enjoyable one. After lots of challenging but satisfying fights with Tigermen and Dragonians, we finally arrived at the Village of Zhidan, feeling rejuvenated. Yet another portal activated, _yes_! It should be a fun trip to Chang'an once we're ready to set off again, and we're looking forward to it! ^^  
  
=  
  
_**Embarrassing note**_ _: I realise that my brand of humour's a little weird at times, so I decided to explain it in case no one gets it except for me! Uh, the 'Shell Approach' that Core mentioned was in reference to snails and tortoises; they have shells and they move very slowly._ _^ ^_

 

_*_

 

**20**  
  
**Location** : City of Chang'an  
**Weather** : Bright and sunny  
**Mood** : Slightly deranged  
  
Terra Cotta constructs were absolutely nasty in Epic; we got caught in several pinches while fighting them, back then. As such, I didn't want to imagine what they would be like in Legendary, much less think about the prospect of battling hordes of them in a certain Mausoleum.  
  
By the time we arrived in Chang'an City thus, I was gripped with trepidation. Then I began thinking about our past fights with Bandari, his annoying teleportation tactics and that blasted laughter of his. The more I pondered those things, the more determined I became. Darn him! I decided that I wasn't going to be intimidated by some nasty sorcerer in skimpy clothing.  
  
So just before stepping out onto the pathway, I clenched my fists and began slipping into a resolute--albeit slightly crazed--mood.  
  
**Core** : *stares curiously at me* Ready to go?  
**Me** (fanatically): Oh yeah... heh heh, let's crumble up some clay!  
  
It was one big chaotic fight. Lots of Plague and lots of dancing around, plus one short retreat down the stairs to replenish Core's health. I didn't care how tough the Terra Cotta constructs were or how painful their attacks were; I just wanted to break them all. XD And as for Bandari? Well, it took us a heck of a long time to kill him, so it felt _extra-awesome_ when we finally took him down. ^^  
  
**Me** : *clenches both fists* Muahahahaha! Deranged DT and her Dweller _strikes again_! I am the QUEEN of sickening up clay soldiers! Their crumbled bodies lie scattered beneath my feet, and the dust from their clay shall coat my boots, wafting ahead to make future enemies quake in theirs! *howls*  
**Core** : Just so you know, Chang'an City is home to some very good therapists.  
  
Yadda yadda, priggish summon! XD And sadly, we didn't get any good loot from Bandari's majestic chests, though I did pick up two formulas (Eye of Ra and Golden Eye of Sun Wukong) while we were making our way here from Zhidan Village. Ah well. Better than nothing, right? Mount Qiyun, we're coming for you next! ^^

 

*

 

**21**  
  
**Location** : City of Chang'an  
**Weather** : Cloudy and cool  
**Mood** : Amused  
  
Earlier this evening, I took a quick peek into my Caravan storage. It was miserably empty... is this really all I have at present? Have I truly picked up so few valuable pieces? *frowns*  
  
But wait! Maybe I _did_ pick up some good stuff in the earlier days, except that... I've forgotten all about them? I could have very well left them in Sierrafrost's Caravan storage back then! (Sierrafrost is my retired Prophet friend, by the way. She's residing in Normal Rhodes at present.)  
  
With that in mind, I decided to use my Titano TransWorldophone to give her a call and check. ^^  
  
= Odd noises start generating from TTW =  
= _Chickoogoo! Chick! Ring! Riiiiiing! Groo..._ =  
  
**Normal Hades** (dull voice): Thank you for using TTW's services. You are now connected to High Warrior Sierrafrost's noble residence.  
**Me** (excitedly): Hey! How's it going?  
**Sierrafrost** : DT! Good to hear from you! Retirement is just _awesome_ , I tell you! I got myself another cliff-top bungalow at Rhodes, and right now, I'm enjoying some fried crab cakes and coconut juice. What's up?  
**Me** : You lucky lass! And it's nothing; I just wanted to check if I've left any of my Legendary loot with you?  
**Sierrafrost** : Give me a sec. *checks* Nope. Whatever you've got is all with you.  
**Me** : *sighs* That's what I was afraid of. Thanks for your help either way! We'll catch up again soon, won't we?  
**Sierrafrost** : For sure! Oh wait, don't leave just yet! Nightmare and Wispy are dying to talk to Core! Put him on, will you?  
**Me** : Sure! (Mouthing to Core) _Nightmare and Wisp want to talk to you_.  
**Core** : *groans* Do I have to do this?  
**Me** : *covers mouthpiece* Don't be rude! Sierra's my long-time friend, and it's just _one_ phone call.  
**Core** : *sighs, and takes mouthpiece very reluctantly* Hello?  
**Wisp** (very happily): COOOOOORE!!! I MISS YO--  
**Nightmare** (impatiently): Greetings can _wait_ , Wispy! So! Core Dweller! Are you up to speed on all your quests and tasks??  
**Core** : *sighs heavily* Yes. Yes I am.  
**Nightmare** : Good! And your mistress? Are you protecting her well?  
**Core** : She is well-protected.  
**Wisp** (in background): _I want to protect you and her too, Core!_  
**Nightmare** : FANTASTIC! Never forget that the fate of the Legendary world is now _on your stony shoulders_! You better do everything you can to save it, you hear?!  
**Core** : *rolls eyes* We'll give it all we've got.  
**Wisp** (eagerly): May I please talk to Core now, Nightmare??  
**Nightmare** : You may, Wispy! And you, Core Dweller! I AM WATCHING YOU. Remember that!  
**Core** : ... I'll remember. *shoots long-suffering look at me*  
**Wisp** : H-hello? I am _back_ , Core!! Will you please promise to visit us soon? Please? I really enjoyed our game of hide-and-seek during the last hero gathering at Memphis City, remember? It was a pets-only game, and you blended yourself so well into the sand and desert rock! Then you became the new Pet League Camouflage Star, winning a ribbon on your head, and taking the title from Nymphy, remember?? Please visit us soon! We'll organise a new game and you can join our team!  
**Me** (mouthing): _Pet League Camouflage Star?_  
**Core** : *shoots dirty look at me* Er, a re-visit will depend on DT, Wisp. We'll, uh, we'll see how it goes, all right?  
**Wisp** : YAY! Oh oops; Nightmare says I shouldn't take up any more of your energy since you have to save the world. I'll talk to you another day?  
**Core** : Sure...  
**Sierrafrost** : Hey again, Core! Don't mind my summons; you know how they are, right? Let me talk to DT, will you?  
**Core** : Of course. *hands mouthpiece to me, then stalks off, shaking his head*  
**Me** (slyly): Hero gathering? Week after I defeat Hades?  
**Sierrafrost** : *grins* I'll start the organising.  
  
What? I'm just giving my summon a chance to win another pretty ribbon... XD  
  
All righty, back to the issue of loot! *grumbles* I guess there's not much to do about it, but cross my fingers and hope for better luck in future. _Shower us with awesome loot_ , Zeus! After all, we're the ones doing the dirty work for you. XD

 

*

 

**22**  
  
**Location** : Shrine of Zhong Kui  
**Weather** : Cool, with darkened clouds above  
**Mood** : Reflective  
  
It was night when we exited the cave and found ourselves at the Shrine of Zhong Kui. The air was cool and crisp, and our surroundings were calm--a prelude that was at complete odds with what was about to happen next.  
  
The Dragon Liche was ambling around at the top of the hill. Without delay, we initiated the fight, and I began tossing my spells at him. For the first few minutes, everything was progressing like a regular battle... until all of sudden, I found myself frozen by one of his attacks. Core, who'd been mind-controlled, began raining blows onto me while the Undead boss struck me with some other attack (which my dazed self couldn't identify).  
  
Next thing I knew, I found myself greeting the rebirth fountain at the entrance of Chang'an Farmland.  
  
Once the initial shock wore off, I began mulling over my mistakes, and I came up with a very cringe-worthy list:  
  
:: I had completely underestimated the Dragon Liche, likely because my Epic fight with him was an easy one.  
:: I wasn't willing to disband Core, because I'd just used a Shrine of Mastery on him. The more important thing though, was that I was too absorbed in my own fight to draw my summon away whenever he got mind-controlled.  
:: There were jittery nerves from a near-death experience with two Dragonian heroes (Tarthon Na'Arak and Vort the Red) who'd swamped us earlier.  
:: I was too eager to take down the Dragon Liche once his health had sunk to a low level--and I lingered too long in his presence, thus allowing myself to get frozen.  
  
I knew that self-recriminations could come later. Ashamed as I felt, I still had an Undead boss to defeat, and so I made my slow way back to the Shrine, gathering as much determination as I could.  
  
It was extremely unpleasant to find the Dragon Liche at full health again, but I had no time to lament that fact. My second fight with him was no less heart-stopping, but I was rational enough to make full use of the terrain, luring him up and down the hill and taking advantage of turns/corners to shield myself from his attacks. I took Core with me again, but made sure to immediately draw him away whenever the need arose. Tons of spells and long minutes later, I finally slumped onto the ground next to the Dragon Liche's carcass, taking several deep breaths of relief. For once too, my summon did not toss one of his usual smart-mouthed comments at me.  
  
**Core** : You okay there?  
**Me** (pats Dragon Liche's very dead head): Never better. *begins laughing from release of pent-up stress* Man! I really thought this battle would be a fun and light-hearted one, you know? I guess you can't really tell when things might take a turn for the worse, huh?  
**Core** : Well, that's the nature of a warrior's journey. You've got to accept it.  
**Me** : Yeah. *sobering a little* I messed up, Core. I should have prepared myself _before_ the fight, and not after. Because of that, I had us die unnecessarily. And for that, I'm sorry.  
**Core** : *raises brows*  
**Me** (curiously): You've got nothing to say? No pithy remarks about what I did wrong, etc?  
**Core** : Didn't you already create that list of mistakes after the first round of your fight?  
**Me** : Well, yeah, but--  
**Core** : *sighs* If you're going to beat yourself up all over again, kindly disband me first. You lost the fight, learned from it, and then went back and defeated him. That's all that matters. And it's all you need to tell yourself.  
**Me** : *smiles, before giving Core a grateful nod* Thanks, scallywag.  
**Core** : No problem.  
  
After a short rest, we found ourselves re-energised and raring to head towards the Village of Binxan. ^^ There, we'll activate our second-to-last portal of Act III, which will bring us yet another step closer to completing this leg of our Legendary journey! *does fist-pump* No turning back now; we're pressing on and on. Wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**23**  
  
**Location** : Jinghe River Valley  
**Weather** : Cool and windy  
**Mood** : Gloomy  
  
I have to admit, there are moments whereby we sorely hate our jobs.  
  
Each time we set out to find that missing mage, we hope against hope that perhaps, this time, we'd find him in time and save him.  
  
Our Legendary instance was no different. We fought and killed the monsters as quickly as we could, but when we finally arrived at the mage's living quarters, our hearts sank to the ground. As before, there was no sign of him anywhere, and what was left of his little house lay in ruins.  
  
I wandered around the area, feeling utterly helpless and angry. Core didn't say much, but the fury on his face was evident, too.  
  
**Me** : Nothing, absolutely nothing left. The place has been completely plundered. Bloody lowlifes.  
**Core** : No clues this time too, then? As to where the mage might be?  
**Me** : None. *shakes head and clenches jaw* _Darn it_ , Core. I can only hope that wherever he is, he's at peace by now.  
**Core** : DT...  
**Me** : I know, I know. At least we tried, right?  
**Core** (quietly): I was going to remind you that you can't save them all. You know that.  
**Me** : Yeah? Well that doesn't make one bit of a difference. With regards to how miserable it feels.  
  
My summon had no good answer to that, and could only sigh in gloomy agreement.  
  
That night was an emotional one. We camped at the ruins and guarded the area for a bit longer in honour of the fallen mage. As we sat by the fire, we began trading light-hearted tales of our earlier fights, and all the areas we'd cleared. We reminisced too, about how far we'd come, and all the quests we'd completed. It was an unspoken effort to boost our morale, and thankfully, it did work somewhat.  
  
At dawn's first light, we cleaned up the area and checked for monsters yet again, before preparing to resume our journey. New day, new fights... what we'd failed to do here, we would simply have to ensure that we try our best to succeed elsewhere.  
  
**Me** : *giving the area one last look* Ready to go, Core?  
**Core** : As I'll ever be.  
  
_Semper progrediens_ , we reminded ourselves. Then off we went.

 

*

 

**24**  
  
**Location** : The Jade Palace  
**Weather** : Hot and sunny  
**Mood** : Gleeful  
  
Our quest to meet the Yellow Emperor was a lively one. ^^  
  
**Me** : Hey Core! I'm feeling very _bullish_ about this fight! What about you?  
**Core** : Eh, I'd rather be cautious. They say it's bad luck to toot your own _horn_ before a fight.  
**Me** : Really? I thought conversations like this would help _beef_ up our self-confidence and our chances for victory...  
**Core** : Well, do be sure to put _pen_ to paper and record this fight if it works that way...  
  
Ha! Puns for the win! It put us in a very light-hearted mood when we finally met and engaged Yaoguai in a fight. Core grabbed his attention easily, and several seconds later, I was still chuckling when I cast yet another Plague and Eruption combo... that is, until the dratted boss ended my summon's life quite suddenly.  >:K  
  
**Me** (open-mouthed and raging mad): Just you wait! We'll be _bulldozing_ you shortly after this!  
**Yaoguai** : *walks away nonchalantly*  
**Me** : Why, you little...! *summons Core again* Round Two, scallywag! We're not going to allow a sting in the tail to discourage us, are we?  
**Core** : *cracks knuckles* Certainly not.  
  
We were true to our word. ^^ Finishing the fight was a straightforward task, and before long, we were strolling to the chests to collect our loot. Nothing good (as usual), so we simply rejoiced in the fact that yet another boss had been defeated. ^^ The end of Act III is drawing close, and we can't falter now! Back to Chang'an City we shall head--then a proper break before setting off for the Forest of the Ancients. Exciting times! ^^

 

*

 

**25**  
  
**Location** : City of Chang'an  
**Weather** : Pleasantly cool  
**Mood** : Excited  
  
Throughout my journey, I've been making several attempts to improve my gear via the shops (due to my lousy luck with loot). When we returned to Chang'an City thus, I thought that it would be the perfect time to do a bit of shop-farming... especially given what we're about to face in the very near future.  
  
As such, I spent hours shuttling back and forth between the Great Wall and Chang'an portals. Though I spotted lots of interesting gear, there was nothing suitable for me. Just as I was about to give up, a brilliant idea came to my mind, and I decided to give it a try.  
  
**Me** : *summons Core eagerly*  
**Core** : Are we heading to the Forest now?  
**Me** : No! I called you here because I haven't been able to find anything good in the shops! I usually shop alone, but I thought that if _you_ tagged along this time... my luck might change!  
**Core** : *groans* That's ridiculous. You can't alter your shop-farming luck like that. You either find the gear you want, or you won't.  
**Me** : Oh, don't be such a pessimist! We won't know until we try, right?  
  
= Two quick rounds of portal-hopping ensue =  
  
**Me** : <:O Oh _wow_!! An Impenetrable Armlets of Immortality! Finally, something I can consider buying! *turns to Core in delight* I should have known! You're my lucky charm in shop-farming! This can only mean one thing...  
**Core** (hastily): It means nothing. And I'm not a lucky charm.  
**Me** : But you _are_! And what this means, is that you'll be accompanying me for _every single shopping trip_ from now on! Hurrah!  
  
Alas, my wet blanket of a summon looked less-than-excited about the prospect, and when I asked him if it was because he didn't like shop-farming, his tone became sarcastic ("... oh goodness, no. I adore shopping. I live for it.") Eh, methinks he just likes complaining about every single thing there is! I'll convert him into a shopping-lover in no time. ^^  
  
All right. One final check of resistances and whatnots, and we'll be ready to set off. The Forest of the Ancients looms ahead... along with all the dangers waiting at the end of it...

 

*

 

**26**  
  
**Location** : Wusao portal  
**Weather** : Night-time cool  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
Wusao portal is a strange and eerie locale.  
  
The lonely landscape is tinged with grey, and nothing looks lively or happy. The air is perpetually chilly, and every whiff of it smells like acrid smoke. Aside from the ominous rustle of gathered Dragonians, the portal is always quiet and undisturbed. No sane resident or traveller would dare venture near these areas--except for me and Core, that is. To any outsider, we were just another pair of foolhardy warriors going about on some impossible quest. They would be partially right; this part of our quest would see us facing some of the nastiest foes of the Orient. And those same foes also stood between two very dangerous bosses awaiting our arrival.  
  
After activating the portal, we made camp right beside it, wanting to get a breather before continuing our journey.  
  
**Me** : *stoking the flames of our campfire* Ha, that was quite a fight with those Ichthians earlier on, wasn't it?  
**Core** : You mean the ones we encountered shortly after leaving Chang'an City?  
**Me** : Yes! While you were busy fighting them, four other Ichthians appeared out of the blue and swarmed me! I thought I was going to end up with another ridiculous death.  
**Core** : Well, it didn't happen, so you can take heart in that.  
**Me** : Yeah, thank goodness. Man, these mobs are becoming peskier by day! I mean I know it should be expected... but their attacks are _really_ starting to hurt by now.  
**Core** : Just Plague them more often, then. Keep them softened until you finish them off.  
**Me** : Oh, I will. Ha, and to think I was so reluctant about getting this skill, back when we were in Normal and Epic, remember? Now, I can't imagine where we'd be without it.  
**Core** : It _is_ a helpful skill. And it's a good thing you've gotten it to a decent level by now.  
**Me** : I agree.  
  
= Sombre pause =  
  
**Me** (quietly): You nervous, Core? About what lies ahead?  
**Core** : Not really. You?  
**Me** : Same. *stares at Wusao Mountain entrance* Come what may, we'll give it our best, won't we?  
**Core** : We always do.  
  
Yep, this is it, I guess. The epic leg of our Act III journey. Wusao Mountain always gives me the heebie-jeebies, but I feel strangely calm at this point. Whatever comes at us, we'll simply tackle it head-on.  
  
*takes deep, determined breath* Wish us luck, you guys.

 

*

 

**27**  
  
**Location** : The Obsidian Halls  
**Weather** : Dry and warm (inside)  
**Mood** : Very tense  
  
I cannot wait to get out of this accursed place.  
  
Dragonian Deathlancers also need to be strung up and roasted--very, _very_ slowly--over a fire created by me and my summon.  
  
That is all.

 

*

 

**28**  
  
**Location** : Typhon's Prison  
**Weather** : Dry and hot (inside)  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
"Tired... just tired, that's all."  
  
That would be my answer, should someone ask me how Core and I felt after defeating all the monsters that stood in between us and Ormenos.  
  
It was a tense trek through Wusao Caverns and The Obsidian Halls. We didn't dare rush our journey; just one instance of recklessness might spell death for either one or both of us. Every fight required our full attention and resources, and because I wanted to keep Core at full health for as much as possible, I had to hold him back numerous times to allow Regrowth to mend his wounds. All of the above resulted in a very draggy, gloomy journey, during which we hardly spoke at all.  
  
By the time we approached the doorway of Typhon's Prison, we were drained. Not physically, but emotionally--which could be a far more insidious danger than being openly bruised and bloodied. We didn't say a word as we stepped inside and took pause at the top. As we watched, Ormenos eventually freed Typhon's shackles, allowing the Titan to disappear into the portal while leaving us to ponder the fights that awaited.  
  
One unspoken question hung in the air: _We've barely survived what Wusao Mountain has thrown at us; how on earth are we going to tackle what lies ahead?_  
  
I aimed a grim glance at Core. My summon was already peering over the edge of the pathway, all ready to destroy Ormenos. Tired as he surely was--especially since he'd been enduring the brunt of all the attacks made upon us--he showed no signs of wanting to back down. As his mistress, how could I disappoint him by conceding any form of defeat? _No_ , I firmly told myself, I would _not_ give in to fatigue! There would be no rest until I witnessed Typhon collapsing at my very feet.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I marched down the pathway with my summon. Without hesitation, Core zoomed in on the Telkine, and the fight began. A quick frenzy of Plagues and Volcanic Orbs followed, along with lots of careful dodging on my part.  
  
The fight was over within minutes. _Not bad_ , I told my surprised self, before smashing Ormenos' orb to savour our reward.  
  
**Core** : Anything good?  
**Me** : *sarcastically* Well. Yellow's always been my favourite colour, so there's that...  
**Core** : *chuckles in response*  
**Me** (confused): Eh? What's funny, scallywag?  
**Core** : Oh, you know. The loot you've gotten so far. For all the effort you've put in.  
  
I stared at the loot pieces on the ground. Weary as I was, I began to see the funny side of it too.  
  
**Me** : You know, you're right, Core. I mean, not _one_ single piece of purple gear in ages? What is up with _that_?  
**Core** : *sighs* It is outrageous.  
**Me** : Aye. I demand justice!  
**Core** : And compensation.  
**Me** : *lighting up* Let's write a letter to Zeus' Office of Complaints! *whips out pen and paper* Any burning requests?  
**Core** : More rebirth fountains.  
**Me** : And well-paved paths!  
**Core** : Fruit trees along the road, too.  
**Me** : Nice. Oh, and the inns. We'll need more quality rooms!  
**Core** : Don't forget that speech of his.  
**Me** : Ugh, yes! *scribbles a line* _Zip it, Zeus_! How's that?  
**Core** : Perfect.  
  
A smile broke out on my face at last. Feeling a lot better, I began gathering up the loot pieces and stuffing them into my bag. Once done, I turned to Core and grinned.  
  
**Me** : You know, I thought I'd spare you some pain from Typhon's meteors, and disband you just before that fight. I can handle the goon by myself.  
**Core** : *raises brows* What, and have me miss out on all the fun?  
**Me** : Hey, hey, just trying to be considerate. *nods at portal and crosses arms* So. This is it, scallywag. You ready to roast some Olympus rump?  
**Core** : Very much so.  
  
You hear that, Typhon? You can start quivering in your nasty boots! We'll be saying 'hello' to you very, very soon... ^^

 

*

 

**29**  
  
**Location** : Olympus Summit  
**Weather** : Windy and cold  
**Mood** : Jubilant  
  
Our journey through Lower Olympus was a very satisfying one. ^^  
  
Having honed our cautiousness to perfection in Wusao Mountain, we weren't surprised by any of the monsters on the path, and managed to take them down fairly easily. I was so proud of Core, too. He held up exceedingly well and wasn't dented much by any of their attacks.  
  
By the time we arrived at Olympus Summit, the skies had darkened and the wind was whistling an eerie tune. The air was cold; exceedingly so. It felt as though an icy raging storm was on the verge of being unleashed. If I had been in a mood to wax poetic then, I would have described the atmosphere as one that perfectly reflected Typhon's pent-up fury at his imprisonment.  
  
There was no turning back for us, by then. After exchanging one calm glance with me, Core stomped towards the Titan while I made my run around the shrines for the extra boosts.  
  
What followed was the customary cocktail of dashing around, dodging and firing spells whenever chance allowed me to. Surprisingly, neither Core nor I got hit by Typhon's meteors, but when Core received a pretty bad dose of one of his other spells, I decided that it was time to retreat down the stairs and disband my protesting summon.  
  
**Core** : Re-cast me, DT. I can hold out for a few more rounds.  
**Me** (firmly): I won't have you suffer an unnecessary death. And I'll be fine.  
**Core** : But--  
**Me** : _I'll be fine_. I'll see you after the fight, all right?  
**Core** : *glances at Typhon, before nodding* All right, then. Be safe. Dodge him well.  
**Me** : You bet.  
  
Once Core was safely disbanded, I ran towards Typhon again and gripped my staff. _Be brave now, DT! For guts, glory and respect!_  
  
**Me** : >:O Oi! Over here, you stinking oaf!  
**Typhon** : *turns to me and roars*  
**Me** : Yep, it's just you and me now, Typhon... *casts Plague* Take _that_! Have an Orb, too! And an Eruption! Annnnd another Plague! *casts said spells* A legendary fight--*dodges Typhon's attacks*--for a Legendary quest! This... is going to be _fun_!  >:K  
  
= Long minutes later =  
  
**Me** : *sitting on stairs and blowing bored-sounding raspberries* You know, Ty, I think therapy might be helpful for you.  
**Typhon** : *roars*  
**Me** : Yeah. Core--that's the Dweller who attacked you earlier, by the way--is always insisting that I need a therapist. Can't imagine why he'd think that.  
**Typhon** : *roars*  
**Me** : Ugh, I know, right? I mean, I've always been nothing but stable, grounded and matur--HEY! I got it! Why don't we go to a session together? We can pick a therapist whose receptionist offers those blue sweets that are sold in Shangshung Village! Then after that, we can compare our tongues and see who's got the bluer one!  
**Typhon** : *roars*  
  
= Brief pause, with us staring at each other =  
  
**Me** : That can't be _all_ you have to say, right? "Rawr"?  
**Typhon** : *roars again*  
**Me** : ... fine, have it your way. *gets up, casts another Plague*  
  
My word! Talk about a switch from epic to yawnsome! >< It took umpteen instances of spell-casting and attacks before that _healthy_ oaf finally succumbed to my Eruption. As soon as the very lengthy fight was over, I heaved a huge sigh of gladness, slumped to the ground and began cracking the orb.  
  
**Me** (eagerly): Ooh, this has to be good! I mean, come on, this is _Legendary_ Typhon's orb, and there should b-- *orb breaks, and I stare at its contents in disbelief*  
  
Yep, you guessed it. A bunch of yellows, a few not-too-helpful greens, and one purple Ares' War Helm. The only other purple piece we got was one Spinebreaker that dropped in Lower Olympus. Absolutely perfect for Summoners. *grumbles*  
  
Oh well, got to move on, right? ^^ At the very least, I can now announce--with _great_ satisfaction--that we're officially done with Act III! I can't even begin to describe the relief that's engulfing me now! Our quests are far from over, yes, and a ton of horrible things are still headed our way, but for now, Core and I will celebrate the fact that we've closed yet another chapter of our Legendary journey. ^^  
  
**Me** : *fills two glasses with orange juice* To the end of Act III, scallywag!  
**Core** : And victory, for what lies ahead.  
  
Now that's one worthy toast. ^^ See you in Rhodes, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**Vacation Entry**  
  
**Location** : Nile river  
**Weather** : Pleasantly hot  
**Mood** : Lazy  
  
It's been ages since Core and I have enjoyed a picnic!  
  
Immediately after defeating Typhon, we decided to portal back to Egypt and take a break before starting on our Act IV journey. ^^ The spot we chose offered a splendid view of the Nile, complete with fragrant grass to rest on, gentle breezes and soothing insect sounds. We bought a massive basket of food and drinks too, and we had enough newspapers and magazines to entertain us for a year. With a makeshift roof above us and a soft blanket we'd bought from Memphis City, we'd set up a very nice resting spot for our mini-vacation, thus. ^^  
  
**Me** : *sipping icy-cold grape juice* Hey Core?  
**Core** : Hmm?  
**Me** : Warriors _are_ entitled to vacations, right?  
**Core** : *engrossed in 'Pets Pets Hurrah' magazine* I suppose. Everyone needs breaks every now and then.  
**Me** : Yeah. *yawns and stretches* Though, you know, we did agree to keep it within a week. And it's been... more than a week.  
**Core** : Well, we could start off right away if you wish.  
**Me** : Mm.  
  
= Extra-cool and pleasant breeze floats past, making us sigh =  
  
**Me** : Yeah, one more day won't make much of a difference, right?  
**Core** : Not to mention all the food and drinks we've yet to finish.  
**Me** : *grins* Hand me that caster's magazine, scallywag.  
  
Oh my word! My summon and I have become two lazy bums. XD We haven't forgotten our duties of course, but it's just sooo relaxing where we are now! Soon, I promise. We'll start off soon! ^^

 

*

 

**30**  
  
**Location** : Rhodes portal  
**Weather** : Bright and sunny  
**Mood** : Optimistic  
  
There's an aching sort of beauty that encompasses the City of Rhodes.  
  
Ruins dominate the landscape, but citizens are still mulishly forging homes amid them. There aren't many happy sounds in the air, but that only serves to sharpen the music of the birds. And though the greenery isn't lush, what remains grows sturdy and strong, as if to rebel against the darkness that threatens to overwhelm the city. In a nutshell, present-day Rhodes is a perfect, paradoxical study of sadness and hope.  
  
It doesn't really matter what our surroundings represent, though. Core and I were determined not to allow anything to dampen our enthusiasm. We were still glowing with joy and energy from our victory over Typhon, and we wanted to carry that with us for as long as we possibly could.  
  
**Me** : *brightens up* I just remembered, Core; I've got a joke to share!  
**Core** : Let's hear it.  
**Me** (excitedly): What is the term that a Summoner and her Dweller would use to describe their arduous Act IV experience?  
**Core** : Something non-cheesy, I would hope.  
**Me** : Ugh, I _knew_ you'd say something like that! *rolls eyes* The answer, my unimaginative summon, is a 'trial by fire'! Ahahahahaha! *elbows Core in the ribs* Get it, Core? We're both _fire_ users, so it applies to us literally...  
**Core** : *expression unchanged*  
**Me** : Fine, be that way, you humourless scallywag.  
  
What a summon I have, eh? XD All right, where are we now... let's see. I believe I've talked to everyone that I have to, and one of our first few tasks involves a certain nasty that resides in Damatria. Fantastic! I can't wait to slaughter it and share a delicious feast with the citizens of Rhodes. ^^  
  
And so our Legendary Act IV journey begins! We're well and ready to tackle what lies ahead. ^^ Let's _rock_ this!

 

*

 

**31**  
  
**Location** : Entrance to Ixian Woods  
**Weather** : Hot and humid  
**Mood** : Alert/crabby/happy  
  
Each time we step onto the sandy paths of Coastal Asomata, Core and I never fail to agree on this: it is absolutely _criminal_ that such a gorgeous beach has been infested with monsters and made unavailable to the citizens. Our Normal and Epic journeys saw us eager to clear the area thus, so that its pretty landscape would shine once more.  
  
This time, however, there was no eagerness in the air. Karkinos might appear tame compared to other monsters we've encountered, but the damage that they dish out can be staggering. There was no way I was going to allow myself to get close to their Legendary counterparts; Core was going to have to take the hits on my behalf.  
  
It was a slow trek throughout the entire beach. I would send my summon ahead to scout the area, and would only start the fight after he'd caught the attention of all the surrounding nasties. Our battles with the Gargantuan Karkinos and another with an Anouran hero kept us on edge, but we managed to take them down fairly quickly.  
  
Next, we went on to assist the man who'd been charged with lighting the beacon. He was a rather unhinged young fellow who kept shouting some weird phrases ("... for fire! For orange fiery glory!"). :S Eh? We weren't sure if he was referring to the lighting or the fact that we were fire users, lol, but either way, the quest was an easy one--defeating the undead was a piece of cake. ^^  
  
It was late afternoon by the time we were done. We set up camp just outside the Ixian Woods, glad for a chance to freshen up and catch our breaths after a successful day of fighting. As we sat around the fire, something else occurred to me, which put a bit of a damper on my happy mood.  
  
**Me** : *poking the firewood gloomily*  
**Core** : Something the matter?  
**Me** : It's nothing...  
**Core** : *raises brows*  
**Me** : *grumpily* Oh fine. It's just... I can't believe that no one has invited us to any crab feasts, Core! :( I was really looking forward to eating some crab cakes. And after all that hard work we put in, and nearly dying several times, to boot! *crosses arms* But you know what? It's _fine by me_ , hmph! I'll just have a regular fish dinner instead! I don't _need_ to eat crab cakes. Besides, we Plagued those crabs so many times, they're bound to have some residual toxin that's seeped into their flesh, right? So I'm actually _saving_ myself from being poisoned by my own Plague! I don't need any crab; I hate crab! I'll never have any again!  
**Core** : *produces envelope* The villagers left your invite in the Caravan when you went swimming earlier on.  
**Me** : 0.0 :D Crab cakes go awesome with tartar sauce! ^^  
  
All right, so I overreacted a _little_ , but it's all good now! *waves invitation* It says here that 'Miss DT and her respectable Core Dweller are cordially invited to a Crab Dinner Party at Damatria this weekend. Dress Code: Flamboyant.' Ooh, flamboyant! Time to whip out the boa hats and velvet boots, eh Core? Hmm? No more hats or velvet boots for you, ever again? *clicks tongue* You need to loosen up, scallywag! ^^  
  
So yes; boring summon aside, this dinner will certainly perk us up before we continue with our journey and head into the Ixian Woods.*shudders* If _that_ area doesn't inspire my crabby mood to return, I don't know what else will. Time to make sure that the necessary resistances are in order if we're going to fry us some Nightstalker nasties! ^^

 

*

 

**32**  
  
**Location** : Entrance to Medea's Grove  
**Weather** : Pleasantly cool  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
"Help us! Please help!"  
  
The battle that we ran into in the Ixian Woods was a small but chaotic one. Nightstalkers were viciously attacking Rhodes soldiers, who in turn were valiantly trying to hold them back. The air smelt bloody, and the atmosphere was noisy with angry yells, cries of pain and clashes of weapons. Without hesitation, Core and I threw ourselves into the thick of the fight and got rid of the fiends quickly and efficiently.  
  
Witnessing soldiers defending an outpost is always a grim reminder of our current reality. Monsters have infiltrated all areas of Rhodes and nearby settlements; hardly anywhere is safe these days. It's our duty to fight wherever we encounter nasties, and bring peace to the lands once more.  
  
We spoke with Teisias and assured him that we would get rid of that Anteok. For good measure too, I went around healing the injured soldiers with Regrowth and Dissemination. The look of sheer relief on their faces as the pain disappeared is yet another memory that I'll file away with care.  
  
Such memories will be retrieved whenever Core and I feel weary and tempted to give in to gloom.  
  
The rest of the journey was a solid one. None of the monsters gave us a hard time, and defeating the Gate Keepers was an easy task. After a very quick fight with them, we found ourselves staring at the entrance to the Grove.  
  
**Me** : *studying the surroundings* This whole area looks so... harmless and non-threatening. It's almost as though she's _daring_ unsuspecting burglars to sneak inside for some quick loot.  
**Core** : I wouldn't be surprised. She'll probably delight in their shock when they find out that it's a sorceress' abode they've broken into.  
**Me** : *shudders* She's scary. I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of her, that's for sure.  
**Core** : It'll be fine. She'll keep her side of the bargain as long as we keep ours.  
  
And that we'll do. ^^ Howdy, Medea! Sorry about your Sentinels, and yup, we're going to need your help to get into Epirus once again. ^^

 

*

 

**33**  
  
**Location** : Medea's Grove (temporarily, to pen this entry in safety)  
**Weather** : Warm and cloudy  
**Mood** : Excited  
  
Soronis, oh Soronis... _why_ do you grieve me so? *clutches face*  
  
XD All right, before anything, Core and I have more or less completed our exploration of the area, and we're about to enter the Tsakonian Ruins. Just a few quick thoughts about the journey thus far:  
  
:: My summon is awesome against Formicids! He held up superbly well against Queen Ycht'ssk'l ("I'm telling you, Core, it's pronounced _itch-the-sickle_...") in the Ampelian Caves. ^^ That was the one bright spot we enjoyed early on in our journey. And then after that...  ><  
:: Okay, if there's one species of monster I could eternally condemn to Hades' Monster Underworld, well, those _rotten_ , **vicious** , _horrible_ Lamias are going to be it. Grrrrrr! Those fights truly upped my heartbeat and sweat rate by several notches, and even now, I still get goosebumps thinking about them.  ><  
:: Anourans... *grinds teeth in frustration* It is infuriating, how those nasty critters hop away before you can properly aim... ><  
:: Nightblossom--okay, firstly, you do _not_ give it any name that contains the word 'blossom' in it. 'Blossom' tends to have sweet, happy, peaceful connotations to it. This... _thing_ most certainly doesn't! It took away nearly half of my poor summon's health and I was sadistically happy when we defeated it. *flashes evil grin*  
  
So yes, that about sums it up. I am **so glad** we're done with Soronis. Next up will be the Tsakonian Ruins, woo! ^^  
  
**Core** (curiously): You seem to have perked up. What makes the Ruins any better than Soronis? They contain the same monsters that you dislike fighting.  
**Me** : Ha! That's because I have added motivation to go through the Ruins!  
**Core** : Added motivation?  
**Me** : Yes! You might find this hard to believe, but I've heard rumours that the waters within the Ruins are amazingly rejuvenating!  
**Core** : *raises one brow* Really.  
**Me** : Mm hmm! Evidently, it's _great_ for the skin! Now when we return after we're done with all our quests in there, I want you to sit on a deck chair and put your feet up, so that I can examine your soles and see if there's a change! After all, you'll be the one wading about barefooted, so your feet will probably experience the most noticeable difference!  
**Core** : ... just what sort of a 'difference' are you expecting to find?  
**Me** : Oh, I don't know! Maybe your stony surfaces will become smoother and shinier or something... I'll know it when I--oh, don't give me that look, Core! If we could turn this into a business venture and strike it rich, you'll be praised for confirming the waters' beautifying properties!  
**Core** : A most honourable achievement, to be sure.  
  
Hmph, mock all you want, my sceptic of a summon! We'll see who gets the last laugh if this venture takes off, ha! ^^ All right, but for now, we'll need to get back to serious business. ^^ *cracks knuckles* We're coming for you, all you Tsakonian nasties! Give us all you've got! >:K

 

*

 

**34**  
  
**Location** : Tsakonian Ruins  
**Weather** : Bright and sunny  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
What an awesome journey it was, exploring the Ruins! Thanks to our experiences in Soronis, Core and I were far more mentally prepared to deal with the monsters in here. Our pace was slow, yes, but that helped us handle our fights with a lot more confidence. ^^  
  
With regards to the Gray Sisters, who were arguably our toughest foes in the area, we played it safe by defeating one of them from outside the gate. We then fought the other two inside, taking on one sister each. Core _always_ suffers during this battle, and it was no different this time. He put up a valiant fight, but died just before I finished off the last Sister. :'( I made a mental note to get him another basket of oranges for his efforts. ^^  
  
Loot-wise (Soronis + Tsakonian Ruins), we picked up a Cerberus' Bite, a Thoth's Glory arcane formula and a Scale of the Black Dragon. Sigh... I suppose I shouldn't have any expectations by now, right? :S  
  
Ah well, that aside, I do have one very exciting piece of news to share! ^^ You'd never guess what it is! Drumroll please... *drrr drrr drrr* You guys, we recently appeared... in a cologne commercial! Yes indeed! ^^ It was a _fantastic_ experience. All Core had to do was stand there, cologne in his right hand while making a thumb-up sign with his left. (He could have done better looking less grumpy, though. ^^) And I was the speaker! I stood beside my summon, saying the words in a 'sighing' sort of voice to express how wonderful the cologne was. ^^ Now unfortunately, I can't put a video on paper, so I'll just attach the printed ad instead. ^^

=  
  
**Breath of Typhon.**  
  
_A spicy cologne carefully created with crackling essences of lightning, peppery Olympus poison and raspberry ketone... all stewing in age-long, unwashed odour of imprisoned Titan._  
  
Mmm. **Breath of Typhon.**  
  
So powerfully potent, it's the new scent for the discerning male.  
  
=

  
Yay! What do you think? ^^ We helped with some of the words too, and this ad is going to be circula--Core? Hey, where do you think you're going?? ... Ugh, that _silly_ summon! He's stalked off by now, muttering something about having the last of his dignity completely shredded or something. *rolls eyes* He really needs to loosen up, I tell you. ^^  
  
Either way, we're all done with the Ruins! Next move: return to Medea and have her pave our way to Epirus, where we'll activate the third portal of our Act IV journey. _Yes_! Portal-activating never fails to make me feel like I've 'officially' advanced another step. We'll be basking in this today, that's for sure! ^^

 

*

 

**35**  
  
**Location** : Medea's Grove  
**Weather** : Night-time cool  
**Mood** : Relaxed  
  
Core and I are currently taking a breather before setting off on the next stage of our journey. ^^  
  
Having activated the Epirus portal, we'll be facing many solemn days ahead as we prepare to journey through the lands of the dead. I wanted to tidy up my inventory pieces, and conduct a bit of research to see if there are other artifacts I can use to boost my Summoner skills. Fury of the Ages has been amazing, but if there's something better, I'll take it. The later parts of Act IV will probably be a force to be reckoned with, and I'll need all the help I can get.  
  
As such, we've been taking shelter in the Grove ever since we returned from the Ruins. ^^ There are some fantastic inns in the area (thanks to Medea's keen business acumen), and we've been taking our rest in two very large and very cosy rooms. ^^  
  
Today marks our last day here. We did some shop-farming in the morning, chatted with a few of the acolytes at lunch (all of them adore my summon), and completed the inventory tidying thereafter. Dusk soon fell over the tree-filled Grove, and we decided to turn in for the night. As we weaved our way through the lamp-lit paths that led to our inn, an exciting thought came to my mind.  
  
**Me** : Hey Core! Remember what we discussed at lunch? About how the acolytes are known for their skills in many forms of sorcery? I mean, they'll eventually specialise in their chosen fields, but they _are_ basically skilled in many different areas, right?  
**Core** : Yes, they are... what about it?  
**Me** : *brightens up* Well! Since we've helped Semele with the retrieving of the Sigil, do you think it'd be a good idea if I--  
**Core** : No.  
**Me** : *indignant* You haven't even _heard_ what I was about to propose!  
**Core** : Let me guess. You'd like to be taught some off-the-books spell to conjure confetti after a fight? Tame a Peng into becoming our personal airplane? Make flowery motifs appear on my arms and legs?  
**Me** : ... I did have some very cool designs in mind for those motifs.  
  
Ah well, can't say I didn't try, right? ^^ Here's to a really good rest tonight! Come morning, we'll hopefully be wide-eyed and fully energised to face what lies ahead. Wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**36**  
  
**Location** : Paseron Outskirts  
**Weather** : Cold, with the lightest of drizzles  
**Mood** : Alert  
  
Epirus is a very chilly locale, whose cold gets more pronounced in the foggy ruins where the refugees are trapped. :S  
  
Journeying through that place never fails to sadden us; it is heartbreaking to see beautiful buildings torn down and piles of woeful-looking rubble everywhere. As we stepped towards the entrance of the ruins, I let out a sigh, making a silent wish that these lands would be restored to their former glory someday.  
  
Theogenes was quick to apprise us of the situation, to which I assured him that we would do our best to help. After pinching my frozen arms and doing some quick on-the-spot exercises, Core and I started up the stairs.  
  
We blazed through the tasks of freeing the trapped refugees and helping Admetus with the supplies. Core _hates_ this particular quest. Each time we portal back to find Admetus dead, my summon would linger there and prod the body a few times, until I had to tear us both away from the area. ("Come on, Core... you know we'll meet him again, and all will be well, right?") We handled most of the monsters with ease too, save for one or two sticky spots with some Keres mobs. The final fight with Proseia was quick and fairly easy, wrapping up the last of our quests in Epirus.  
  
As we stood amid the monster carcasses, it dawned upon me yet again how quiet the place really was. In the absence of inhabitants and foes, all that could be heard were eerie tunes of the wind and the swirl of debris on the ground. I found myself strongly disliking that quiet, so when we started strolling across the bridge, I began a lengthy monologue about the importance of harmony, security and peace. ^^  
  
**Me** : ... and _that_ is why we are warriors, Core! *turns away and addresses the air* Don't _you_ agree?  
**Core** : Eh? Who are you talking to?  
**Me** : *turns slowly back to Core, glares at him*  
**Core** : What?  
**Me** (hisses): We're in _Hades_ , you scallywag! Notice the creepy silence around us! We better act nice, because there might be plenty of invisible things lurking about in the air!  
**Core** : Let me get this straight. After having seen and fought all manner of creatures, you're now admitting to being afraid of the supernatural?  
**Me** (heatedly): I'm not afraid!! I'm just-- _healthily wary_ , that's all. Take a shade for instance! And I'm talking about the ones whose health bars fail to show up when we target them, meaning that they're immune to our spells and weapons! Now if one of them decides to attack, you tell me how we're going to defend ourselves! We can't hurt them, but _they_ can hurt _us_!  
**Core** : *nods at timidly-hiding shade* Yes, I can see how menacing they look.  
  
Ugh! He just refuses to see my point of view. >< Don't get me wrong now; if any shade requires my help, I'll be more than happy to lend it. But I'm entitled to some caution too, no? (Core: That 'caution' came about because of all that horror fiction you've been reading lately...)  
  
_Either way_ , we are officially done with the camp, and can only hope that the refugees will remain safe in there. ^^ Next up; Pindo Mountains and the Passage of Souls. Fingers crossed for a successful trip to the River Styx! ^^

 

*

 

**37**  
  
**Location** : Styx portal  
**Weather** : Bitterly cold and dry  
**Mood** : Calm  
  
The air around the River Styx is extremely frigid. It's a bone-chilling, headache-inducing sort of cold that seeps into our beings and grips our hearts. This weather plays havoc with our senses too; our skins feel chilled, while our eyes perceive no snow or ice in the vicinity. Little things like these remind us, very starkly, that we're treading in places where the living can no longer be found.  
  
We went through a few chaotic fights in the Dark Grove, among which included two heroes: Queen K'kiitr and Nikias, Betrayer of Sparta. Those were some heart-stopping fights, ouch! >< Thereafter, we returned to the Styx portal and made camp there, huddling around an extra-large fire created with our spells.  
  
**Me** : Hey Core?  
**Core** : Hmm?  
**Me** : I'm really, really cold. :(  
**Core** : I know. I can hear your teeth chattering from here.  
**Me** : Yeah. Do you think we co--oh, thanks for the extra flames. Anyway, I'm tempted to portal back to Rhodes and get extra thermals from the Caravan, but my armour's heavy enough as it is and I don't want to add to the weight.  
**Core** : Rough it out for now, DT. The adrenaline from our upcoming fights should warm you up, and it'll be a little less chilly once we cross the bridge.  
**Me** : That's true.  
  
= Pleasant pause =  
  
**Me** : Core?  
**Core** : Yes?  
**Me** : What do you think about making gold off selling thermals to monsters?  
**Core** : *rolls eyes* Maybe we should think about our quests instead. It's a _slightly_ more important priority than discussing business ventures, right now.  
  
What? It's just a bit of pondering, that's all! ^^ Not like there's any harm in considering how to build up our nest egg, right? ^^ (Not to mention the fact that a warm and happy monster is likely to let its guard down when future heroes arrive to finish it off, ha!) Phoooo... it's cold here... *rubs hands together* Just a few more minutes and we'll be on our way. ^^ Watch out, Charon! We're coming for you very, very soon. ^^

 

*

 

**38**  
  
**Location** : Unfinished Bridge  
**Weather** : Very cold and windy  
**Mood** : Icky  
  
Our fights with Charon tend to be tense ones involving a lot of fancy footwork. This is where I come to appreciate Core all over again; his distraction is crucial while I hop around the slippery bridge, trying to find a safe spot to stand on. As a sometimes-reckless Summoner in Normal and Epic, I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to my cold resistance, but for this Legendary instance, I decided not to risk it. After raiding my Caravan storage, I swapped out two jewelry pieces in order to achieve a 76% cold resistance. ^^  
  
The fight went really well! Core was very successful in capturing and holding Charon's attention, during which I cast an insane amount of Plagues and Eruptions. It took us quite awhile, but we managed to defeat the ferryman without too much trouble. ^^  
  
And as always, the aftermath of this fight left us looking a bit worse for wear. >< I was shivering like mad and completely soaked from Charon's water spells. My frozen feet were squelching about in my boots, and to top it all off, every single piece of clothing that I had on had become torn, discoloured and size-distorted, thanks to the fight. Core didn't look any better; Charon's magic had banked a few of his fires, and he too looked drippy and gloomy all around.  
  
**Me** : *wringing a bunch of hair in exasperation* My word! Look at the amount of water that my hair soaked up! I can probably fill a pail with it... yeech!  
**Core** : It's not that bad. We've been in far worse states than this.  
**Me** : Yeah? I bet you'll be singing a different tune if you could see yourself, right now!  
**Core** : I don't give two hoots about how I look.  
**Me** (smoothly): Twenty seconds, then. Just give me twenty seconds, and I'll be back with our hand-held mirror from the--  
**Core** : *coughs* Shouldn't we get moving? Tiresias is up ahead, waiting to talk to us.  
  
Ha, I knew it! XD That silly summon _does_ get conscious about his appearance every now and then. XD As his disgusted self began casting Wildfires on his limbs to dry off, I checked out the loot that we got from Charon's orb. There were two purples in it: Assassin's Shroud and Star of Elysium. The latter might come in useful if I need more pierce resistance, I guess. :S  
  
So, onwards we shall go! We'll soon be on our way to the Stygian Marsh... hello again, ya nasty crabbies! Core and I are ready to make (yummy) mincemeat out of you once more, mmm! ^^

 

*

 

**39**  
  
**Location** : Stygian Marsh  
**Weather** : Thundery  
**Mood** : Disgusted  
  
Wading through the Stygian Marsh is a highly unpleasant experience. Nasty crabbies aside, we have to contend with an extremely foul odour floating above the water. The smell is unique to the marsh and very hard to describe, but Core and I agree that it's closest to a mix of stale fish, unwashed socks and fresh vomit. Lovely, eh?  
  
And then there's the marsh bottom to deal with. It contains hidden, quicksand-ish spots that will cause your foot to squelch right down, until your entire shin is buried. The darn spots only seem to affect _my_ feet, because they're small in size. Core's soles are a lot bigger, so he gets to stomp across the entire area without problems. *grumbles*  
  
**Me** : *probing marsh bottom with staff* This is disgusting! If my foot goes down _one more time_ , I'm tossing these boots for some snowshoes. Not to mention the fact that my socks are completely soaked-- _again_! Clearly, that water-proofing mix I bought in Rhodes was an utter scam.  >:K  
**Core** : Relax... it's just water. It won't hurt you.  
**Me** : It is _not_ 'just water'! We're in Hades! All the rules of the living world have been thrown out of the window, which means that what we know as water might not even _be_ water over here.  
**Core** : What difference does it make? It's not as though we'll be using the water in any way.  
**Me** : Oh yeah? What if we get caught in some unforeseen emergency, and end up having no choice but to resort to drinking this water for survival? Hmm, speaking of which, I wonder what would happen if you boil an egg with it... *brightens up* Ooh! I've got one! What do you call food dishes that have been prepared with the waters of the dead??  
**Core** : No idea. What _do_ you call them?  
**Me** : Hee! We call them _expired_ food! Wahahahaha! That's a funny one, isn't it?  
**Core** : Hilarious.  
  
Ah, I've given up on Core. XD I'll just enjoy my own jokes from now on! Here, let me take pause to review the loot we've gotten so far... oh yes... two purples named Hera's Shield and The Last Emperor. Really excellent for mages. :S  
  
Oh well, got to keep moving on, yes? Just a bit further, and we'll be arriving on dry lands again. ^^ Wish us continued luck with our journey, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**40**  
  
**Location** : Upper City of Lost Souls  
**Weather** : Dry and calm  
**Mood** : Tickled  
  
The City of Lost Souls contains some of the most dismal locations in Hades.  
  
The entire area is bathed in dim, otherworldly light that has no discernible source. Sounds of constant weeping float above mournful tunes of the wind... a wind that tiredly rustles the dry, discoloured plants on the ground. The houses are downright gloomy, being seemingly void of inhabitants both living and dead. In a nutshell, the City is an intensely lonely locale, and there is absolutely no pleasure to be had in navigating its paths.  
  
Here too, is where Core and I will take extra care in watching out for each other. Depressing surroundings can put a subtle but dangerous toll on a warrior's psyche, and we must guard against this at all costs. As such, we found ourselves a quiet spot next to a hillside dwelling, and started thinking of amusing ways to pass the time. ^^  
  
**Me** : *tears blank pages from journal* Here's an idea; let's make some doodles! You sit over there while I sit here, so we don't see each other's works-in-progress.  
**Core** : All right. Give me a pencil.  
  
= One hour later =  
  
**Me** : *nods at Core's piece of paper* So. What'd you draw?  
**Core** : Eh, not much. You?  
**Me** : Yeah, same.  
  
= Pause =  
  
**Me** : *stares at him shrewdly* You scamp. You made a doodle of me, didn't you?  
**Core** : *stares back* I might say the same about you.  
**Me** : Show it to me!  
**Core** : You first.  
**Me** : Fine. On the count of three, we'll exchange pages?  
**Core** : *nods*  
**Me** : One... two... three!  
  
= Pages exchanged =  
  
**Me** : >:O Why, you scallywag! You drew me as an... elf?! Or whatever, I can't make out what this is. And why are there feathers coming out of my arms?! Oh, you've crossed a line this time, you scoundrel summon!  
**Core** (defensively): Well. _You_ drew me as a pile of stones with an unhappy face and black clouds above. And I appear to be dancing before a campfire.  
**Me** : First off, you _are_ made out of stone and rock! And if your bad mood could be harnessed as a weapon, we'll be sipping coffee by now, to celebrate the end of our quests! Now, explain the feathers!  
**Core** : Hmph. It depicts the wing-flapping motions you did while attacking Scarabeus in Egypt. You were also shouting "chicken, chicken" when he died, remember?  
**Me** : Wha...? You weren't supposed to see me! I was standing far behind you during that fight!  
**Core** : The shelves were shiny and offered up a very clear reflection of you.  
**Me** : *turns red in embarrassment* You little...! I'll have _you_ know that I drew you dancing, to depict the jig you did when we killed Charon!  
**Core** : *begins to look wary* You were supposed to be examining your loot then.  
**Me** : Well, well! I guess the loot was shiny too!  
  
= Mutual glares =  
= Drawn-out pause =  
= _Darn it! We're both in positions to blackmail each other._ =  
= Unspoken truce called =  
  
**Me** : *clears throat* More orange juice?  
**Core** : Please.  
  
Haha... good times. ;)

 

*

 

**41**  
  
**Location** : Plains of Judgment portal  
**Weather** : Chilly (inside)  
**Mood** : Calm and rested  
  
Our journey through the City of Lost Souls was a tense and fast-paced one. We could feel our foes becoming stronger, and it was most evident whenever we encountered chaotic mobs whose members were scattered all over the place. I suppose we'll just have to step up our game, and not allow anything to intimate us. *nod* With regards to loot, here are some of the pieces that we picked up: Leatherskin Shield, The Night Mistress' Clutch, and one Glorybringer formula.  
  
Core and I were relieved when we found ourselves stepping inside the portal settlement. Exhausted from all our fights, we hastened to activate the portal, explore the shops a little, and tidy up our Caravan belongings. Once done, we made camp in a cozy spot near the exit, needing a brief rest before continuing our journey.  
  
As it was, I simply could not bring myself to fall asleep that night. Now, I don't know if this is limited to the occupants of the Plains of Judgment portal or something, but those darn shades just _do not sleep_. Yes, they lurk around whenever it's night-time (or rather, the equivalent of night in Hades), and stare at us with hollow, drawn-out gazes. I tried covering my entire self with Core's blanket, building a mini-wall with our supplies and pulling multiple head pieces over my eyes and ears... but nothing took away the unsettling feeling of being watched.  
  
**Core** : It's all in the mind, you know.  
**Me** : *peeks out from under blanket* What?  
**Core** : Just shut them out. Pretend that they're not there and go to sleep.  
**Me** : That's easier said than done! *eyes shades suspiciously* And if you notice carefully, they're all staring at _me_ , and not you.  
**Core** : It's probably because you're human like they once were. You're reminding them of the lives they led, a long time ago.  
**Me** : *sighs* I know... and I do feel bad for them. If I weren't so tired, I'd chat with them for a bit longer, too.  
**Core** : Get some sleep, DT. I'll stay awake, all right? We'll take turns resting, this time round.  
  
Thank goodness for my summon! Knowing that he was keeping watch beside me helped tremendously... and I fell asleep almost instantly, thereafter. ^^  
  
So yep, as I'm penning this entry, we're done with our break, and we're packing up the last of our belongings in preparation to leave. Another long day awaits, with fresh foes to fight. Bring it on, you nasties! *stretches* We're well-rested, in an excellent mood, and _very_ ready to take you down. ^^

 

*

 

**42**  
  
**Location** : Lower Daemon Camp  
**Weather** : Dry and chilly  
**Mood** : Cheerful  
  
Travelling through the Salt Flats is a physically gruelling experience. The area is uncomfortably hot and dry, and the air extremely acrid. There's a nasty rumour about the pools in the area too, which claims that the water is more or less harmless... until it touches a mortal's fingernail. When it does, one micro-droplet is all it takes to liquidise the entire arm. Core and I were careful to keep our distance from those pools; neither of us were eager to test that rumour, and we wholly agreed that we should play it safe in the lands of the dead. :S  
  
Before long, we found ourselves at the entrance of the Lower Daemon Camp. The weather reared its fickle head then, switching abruptly from hot to chilly again. Icy winds started blowing restlessly as we made our way towards Keuthonymos, and after a quick chat with the Machae, Core and I moved to a nearby spot to discuss the quest in private. I removed the sunglasses that I'd been wearing during the chat, and turned to Core.  
  
**Me** : *rubbing hands together for warmth* All righty, then! Intercept the envoy... easy peasy. :D You ready to do this, scallywag?  
**Core** : *crosses arms*  
**Me** : What?  
**Core** : Why did you wear those sunglasses?  
**Me** : I--well, I just felt like it! Why?? Is there something wrong with wearing accessories every once in a while?  
**Core** : Nothing wrong with it, of course. Except that you weren't wearing them to make a fashion statement, were you?  
**Me** : *glares back* All right, fine, _fine_! So I _wasn't_ making a fashion statement! *crosses arms too* I wore those sunglasses... because that Machae we just talked to is the _height of cool_ to be doing what he does, okay? And, well, I just needed to be on his level while talking to him!  
**Core** : On his level?  
**Me** : Yes! *turns away with a frown* It's just--well, everyone else seems to have 'it', you know? That fighter's charisma? Sierrafrost's the most confident and easy-going Prophet that I know, Cherry's armed with an arsenal of wicked Spirit skills, and Zack's as tough as a meleer can get. They all fit their warrior roles so well. I'm _nothing_ like them... with my neurotic tendencies and stupid goofy traits. So yeah, sometimes, I feel like I have to compensate a little in order to gain some respect, all right?? Oh, I don't even know why I'm telling you this... it's not like you'd understand, anyway.  
**Core** : *sighs* You don't have to be someone you're not, DT. And even if you do manage it, it'll make you miserable in the long run.  
**Me** : Easy for _you_ to say. You're big and intimidating-looking, and every bit as warrior as they come.  
**Core** : It makes no difference even if I weren't those things. The only concern I'll have is whether or not I can still do the job.  
**Me** : *groans* Oh Core...  
**Core** : I know, I know. Spare you the clichés, right?  
**Me** : *smiling a little, before sighing* You're right, as always... doing our jobs should be what matters most, yes? And I'm sorry, scallywag. I didn't mean to get like that. I guess I'm just human, after all.  
**Core** : No need to apologise. And for what it's worth, I think I do my job best when I'm teamed up with you.  
**Me** (quietly): You mean what you say?  
**Core** : Always do.  
  
Thanks, Core. :)  
  
So yes! We're all set to take on the various nasties in the camp. ^^ Slowly but surely, we're inching our way towards the next portal in the Tower of Judgment. Wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**43**  
  
**Location** : Cave of Whispers  
**Weather** : Cold (inside)  
**Mood** : Determined  
  
Man, I _hate_ this cave.  
  
If there's one thing that Core and I thoroughly agree upon, it's the fact that The Bloated One is one of our most fearsome foes in Hades. It takes us forever to kill it, and its attacks can be devastating.  ><  
  
I was on high alert thus, when we first entered the damp and chilly cave. We immediately set about clearing the area and killing all the other monsters as quickly and quietly as we could. When we found ourselves in the immediate vicinity of the Spider Hero, I decided to take pause and duck behind some rocks to plan our approach.  
  
**Me** (to self): All right, deep breaths, DT, deep breaths. You can do this. *turns toward where Core is* Pssst... _Rocky Orangeade_? **Code Flame** , I repeat, **Code Flame**. Signal with your left hand if you acknowledge this message!  
**Core** : ... I'm right beside yo--  
**Me** (fiercely): _Signal with your left hand if you acknowledge this message, Rocky Orangeade_!  
**Core** : *rolls eyes and raises left hand*  
**Me** : Good! We'll go with the classic hit-and-run, this time! That thing thinks it's _oh-so-sneaky_... hiding and carrying out attacks in its safe little cave, eh? Oh ho ho, we'll give it a reeeeaaaal good taste of _sneaky_ , won't we? *growls* On my mark, we'll _creep_ towards it--don't let it notice you until the last minute, Core!! Then once you get its attention, we'll unleash sudden hell on its nasty self, and immediately retreat thereafter, nya nya nya! *cracks knuckles* I'm going with a majority-VO attack too--lobbing them straight into its filthy mouth! That thing will be worn down and subdued in no time, ha! *pumps fist*  
**Core** : Are you sure the spider's the one that needs subduing?  
  
*huffy* _Well_ , much as I wanted to, there was no time to rebut my summon's usual mockery. We soon engaged The Bloated One in a tense battle, which lasted a considerable amount of time due to its refusal to stay fixed on Core for long. Both my summon and I suffered painful wounds, but we persisted in our fight, and minutes later, the leggy fiend collapsed at our feet, allowing us leisurely access to its chest. ^^  
  
It was an easy journey thereafter, and we were happy to reunite Eurydice and Orpheus. ^^ *sighs at love story* One quest down, another step closer towards the end of our journey. The Tower of Judgment looms ahead... and we're well and ready for it! ^^

 

*

 

**44**  
  
**Location** : Tower of Judgment portal  
**Weather** : Cosy and warm (inside)  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
The Tower of Judgment portal is a surprisingly pleasant locale. It's comfortably toasty in here, with smells of hot raisin bread lingering about in the air. The resident shades are also much less creepy than the ones situated at the Plains of Judgment portal. They are really friendly, and always seem glad to engage us in intriguing conversations about the afterlife. ^^  
  
We spent today studying our newest loot (Legionnaire's Buskin + two formulas--Marduk's Tablet of Destiny and Conqueror's Mark) and tidying up the rest of our stuff. Thereafter, Core and I found a nice spot on the bridge to take our break. We dangled our legs over the edge and stared mindlessly at the dark nothingness below... which turned out to be a very therapeutic activity. ^^ We also bought some giant chocolate chip cookies from Scylas ("... don't you worry, Miss DT! It's been tested and declared safe for living mortals and summons!"), and last but not least, we dug out our portable juicer and prepared a jug of fresh orange juice to go with the food. ^^  
  
**Me** : Ahh... now _this_ is what I'd call a proper break. ^^ Ooh! Look at that foggy section in the darkness, Core! *lifting right arm to point it out* Doesn't its shape remind you of-- _ow_!  
**Core** : What's wrong?  
**Me** : Oh, it's nothing... *grumbles* I just irritated my earlier elbow wound, that's all. I still can't believe that a darn _arrow_ can do that much damage!  
**Core** : Well maybe next time, you'd think twice before trying to do a trade with a Machae warden. What was it again you were trying to obtain--his lunchbox?  
**Me** : Hey, it was a _limited edition_ Super Demon lunchbox, all right? Sierrafrost would have turned green with envy if I'd obtained one of those!  
**Core** : Right. And I'm sure that Machae was equally interested in what you had offer.  
**Me** : Yes, he was! Didn't you see how fascinated he got when I showed him your tube of toothpaste?? I would have closed the deal too, if his dratted Grandmaster boss hadn't appeared!  
**Core** : *rolls eyes* Just try and make those 'deals' under less dangerous circumstances in future.  
**Me** : Fine, fine, I will. *leans back and stretches, staring at dark scenery below* Wow... I still can't believe that we're already halfway through our journey. It seems like only yesterday when we were fighting Normal Typhon, ha. ^^  
**Core** : Time flies. Much quicker than we realise, sometimes.  
**Me** : Indeed. *turns to look at Core* So, scallywag; Tower of Judgment. You ready for it?  
**Core** : *nods* Very much so.  
  
I'd raise a toast to that! ^^ *munching happily on cookie* Just a few more minutes, and we'll be on our way to greet Cerberus and all our other foes in the Tower. Watch out, you nasties! You'll be eating our flames very, very soon. ^^

 

*

 

**45**  
  
**Location** : Third Domain  
**Weather** : Freezing (inside)  
**Mood** : Sleepy and drained  
  
The Tower of Judgment: dark, icy and clinical-smelling. Core and I agree that this is irony at its finest; after all, a certain poison-dealing boss lords over this place... so the fact that its chilly air smells like a hospital is almost laughable. ^^  
  
Other than its distinct smell, something in the Tower's foul air makes us feel _extremely_ tired, too. Every few minutes, our limbs would grow rubbery and our eyes would begin closing on their own accord. :S Unfortunately, it can be fatal to take a nap in here... even if we do so by taking turns. There was a nasty instance in Epic when my poor summon got too tired and succumbed to sleep minutes after I did--we woke up to a horde of angry Epiales and Melinoe raining blows on us... not a pleasant thing at all.  ><  
  
As such, we either have to down copious amounts of coffee during this part of our journey, or make inane small talk to try and stay awake. Here are some snippets of the conversations we've had, thus far. ^^  
  
**Me** : *yawns*  
**Core** : *grunts*  
  
...  
  
**Me** : *whistling like a banshee*  
**Core** : *whistling like a bird*  
  
...  
  
**Me** : AHHHHHH THE CAKE ATE MY TOE!!! *springs awake* Oh _phew_... it was just a dream... sorry for nodding off. *aims shifty glance at Core* By the way, the uh, _cake_ , is just another name for a _Saberlion_... and it was a **huge** and horribly scary one! But I uh, I looked it straight in the eyes and took it down without hesitation, of course!  
**Core** : Uh huh. More coffee?  
**Me** : Darn perceptive summons.  
  
...  
  
**Me** : *yawns loudly*  
**Core** : *grunts grumpily*  
  
...  
  
**Me** : Doo doo doo doo da da d-- _ooh_!!  
**Core** : What?  
**Me** : *mews like a cat*  
**Core** : *growls like a dog*  
**Me** : *bleats like a goat*  
**Core** : *hoots like an owl*  
**Me** : *screeches like a monkey*  
**Core** : *hisses like a snake*  
**Me** : *screeches like a monkey, eats banana*  
**Core** : *hisses like a snake, does some slithering*  
**Me** : *screeches like a monkey, eats banana, skips around Core*  
**Core** : *hisses like a snake, does some slithering, performs wiggly dance*  
**Me** : *screeches like a--  
  
= Sudden pause =  
= _Man! If someone were to see us now_...  >< =  
= Hasty resuming of regular postures =  
  
**Me** : *clears throat* Time to go, perhaps?  
**Core** : I'll pack.  
  
Close shave! XD Good thing nobody spotted us and our silly games, heh; can't have the monsters thinking we're anything less than dignified and tough, yes? XD *stretches and yawns* Ugh... this fatigue is _killing_ me...  >< two more domains to go, and we'll be energised and out in bright sunshine again! ^^ Wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**46**  
  
**Location** : Hall of Judgment  
**Weather** : Cold (inside)  
**Mood** : Relieved  
  
Ugh, Cerberus.  
  
Our fight with his Epic counterpart left us ill for _days_. You see, even after vanquishing him, the effects of his poison might linger on, especially if a warrior's immune system happens to be low when he or she first fights him. Ironic, I know, since I myself am a poison wielder. Anyway, here's what happened when Core and I both fell sick after that battle...  
  
_**Me**_ _: *huddled over toilet bowl, clutching its sides* Ugh... I should have_ _ **known**_ _the eggs would cause me to throw up agai--  
  
= Sudden knocking on toilet door =  
  
__**Me**_ _: *frowns* It's been less than a minute since I came in here! Wait your turn!  
__**Core**_ _: *knocks again* Let me in, DT.  
__**Me**_ _: Go away!  
  
= More insistent knocking =  
  
__**Me**_ _: Ugh! Darn scallywag... all right, all right, I'm coming! *gets up weakly, opens door*  
__**Core**_ _: *rushes in, vomits into toilet bowl*  
__**Me**_ _: *stares at toilet contents* That's it, I'm going to be sick again..._  
  
*shudders* Awful memories.  
  
So yes, we were armed to the teeth when we marched up to Cerberus' chambers, after having downed a cocktail of immune-boosters and anti-vomiting pills. I'd also switched out one of my rings with a Star of Elysium, in order to attain 80% poison resistance. ^^  
  
We stood before the entrance, where I clutched my staff and took a few seconds to compose myself. I'd be lying if I said that my heart wasn't pounding... granted, Cerberus isn't the toughest foe we've fought, but something about fighting in a small, enclosed room lined with poison-spewing cracks makes me feel downright uneasy. After some hesitation, I scolded myself and determinedly opened the gate.  
  
Core marched in first, easily grabbing Cerberus' attention. The fight that ensued was an extremely tense one, but that was mostly self-imposed. I managed to avoid stepping on the cracks, and while there were a few painful moments, everything went relatively smoothly. The relief was sweet when the fight was over. ^^  
  
So yes! At this point in time, the judges have declared Core and I "worthy", and we'll soon be making our way into beautiful Elysium. ^^ Wow! It's almost hard to believe that the end is truly in sight... especially since the Elysium portal is the penultimate one. *stretching happily while smiling* Start shaking in your boots, Hades! We're drawing closer to you with each step. ^^

 

*

 

**47**  
  
**Location** : Elysium portal  
**Weather** : Comfortably warm and mild  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
Ah, Elysium.  
  
It's a stunning sight to behold when one exits the grim, icy confines of the Tower of Judgment. Dazzling sunshine, magnificent structures and vast, rolling fields burst into view... greeting the worthy shade and promising eternal repose.  
  
What a bitter moment it then morphs into, when sounds of chaos reach the ears, and when one sees for himself that Elysium, land of peace, has been crudely marred by monsters and war.  
  
Saddened as we felt, Core and I had to put our emotions aside in order to focus on our tasks. We listened to what Tiresias had to say, activated the portal, and started browsing the shops. I badly needed to revamp my gear--some of it were picked up in Epic and upgrades were _long_ overdue. In a bid to cheer us both, I decided to take my summon along on my shop-farming trip. ^^  
  
**Me** : Over a _million_ gold pieces for a flipping one-use scroll?? You've got to be kidding me, Periphas! Ugh, it's a good thing we're not short on finances these days... ooh look, Core! A Ritualist's prefix! Speaking of pet bonuses, I wish they made gear that you can equip on yourself! You'd look _so darn_ _ **cute**_ in some Core Dweller bracers, hee!  
**Core** : I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.  
**Me** : Aw, come on! Don't tell me you've never once been tempted by the prospect of having your own gear? *turns to shopkeeper* What's the latest scoop on the development of pet gear, Periphas?  
**Periphas** : Ah. Plans for Super Wisp mini-cloaks and enchanted booties for the Wolves are well underway, Miss DT. I've heard rumours that they're creating Core Dweller shorts too... the makers might be announcing its launch soon, and the affixes will be _very_ attractive.  
**Me** : *beams* See, Core? Just imagine the possibilities attached to those shorts... +8 to Wildfire, Bonus Poison/Slowing Damage so that you can cast your very own version of Plague, +180% Casting Speed... Ooh! Maybe they'll even have +90 Damage to Reptilians, which translates to _sweet revenge_ on the crocs that shredded you in Egypt, don't you think? ;)  
  
= Short pause =  
  
**Core** : Has a date been set for that launch announcement?  
  
Heh heh, silly summon is silly. ^^ That aside, we're still in the process of shop-farming, and haven't had much luck with finding decent gear just yet. We're going to keep trying though, so wish us luck! ^^

 

*

 

**48**  
  
**Location** : Delian Meadows  
**Weather** : Night-time cool  
**Mood** : Contented  
  
It might seem strange, but battling in the fields of Elysium has always been a pleasurable task for me and my summon.  
  
The reason is the aftermath. Once the foes have been defeated and the carcasses burnt, an incredible sense of calm descends upon the air. Tentative chirps of birds will be heard as they peek out of hiding places, and wildflower fragrances are given chances to sweeten the air again. In a nutshell, it becomes possible for us to enjoy a glimpse of what Elysium was once meant to be... a place of serenity, beauty and rest.  
  
After concluding our fights for the day, Core and I decided to make camp at a cosy corner next to Ajax's camp. Night fell swiftly thereafter, and we found ourselves digging out our old paper screen and setting up our TitanofilmProjector. With soft blankets beneath us, travel bolsters to hug and a bucket of popcorn that we'd popped atop our campfire, we all were set to enjoy our outdoor movie night. ^^  
  
**Me** : *chewing on popcorn* This is so weird! Why would he leave the watermelon behind and head into the cave to--OH MY WORD! <:O He... he just got killed by that man-ant thing, Core!!!  
**Core** : *eats popcorn too* Makes sense. He knew what he was risking by leaving the fruit behind.  
**Me** : No! It does NOT make any sense! He was a hero!!! *wails* He rescued the little clock, and he helped rebuild the cotton-candy city! If anything, he... *hiccups* does _not_... deserve to die like that... *hiccups some more, blinks rapidly*  
**Core** : *stares curiously* Are you actually crying?  
**Me** : Wha...? No, I'm not! I'm just-- _sensitive_ to monster ashes, that's all! Our last burn site's not more than ten feet away, so some of the ash might have wafted over here an--  
**Core** : *hands me box of tissues*  
**Me** : *grumpily accepts it* Oh fine. And don't look so smug, scallywag! I know for one that you're _not_ made of stone inside, despite your insistence that you are!  
**Core** : Eh? What are you talking about?  
**Me** : What am I talking about? _Well_ , let's see... remember when you got all choked-up after Yao Li thanked us for inspiring him to live? Or when Kap-kye said that you were one of the bravest summons he'd ever met? Ooh! And what about that time when we threw you that surprise summonday party in Athens? You got so touched that you teared up, remember? _Ha_! Wispy was filming you and all of us then, so there's the evidence, if you need to see it!  
  
= Pause =  
  
**Core** : Come to think of it, I might be a tad allergic to monster ashes too...  
  
Riiiiiight. *grins and suddenly yawns* All right, I guess it's time to turn in for the night! Come morning, we'll be taking on the Elysian Acropolis. There'll be some tough fights waiting for us there, and we hope to be able to get a good rest in preparation for that. Wish us luck! ^^

 

*

 

**49**  
  
**Location** : The Achaean Pass  
**Weather** : Bright and sunny  
**Mood** : Pensive  
  
Our journey to the Achaean Pass was a quiet one.  
  
This quest always stirs up a host of conflicted emotions within me. There's inspiration: witnessing the shades fighting so valiantly in defence of their flag inspires me to be equally passionate. There's anger too, at the sheer ruthlessness of the enemy, as well as sadness, at how overwhelmed and outnumbered the soldiers are.  
  
And then there's worry. And I was especially worried, this time round. Having gotten us this far in our journey, the absolute last thing I wanted to do was fail the soldiers who were relying on us to hold the Pass. Unfortunately, I had to be realistic... the quest is no cakewalk; mobs of melee-type enemies coming at us spells very bad news for a vulnerable mage. And while I do have Core, he is only one summon, and isn't invincible. Neither do I have the luxury of time/chance to heal him, since the enemy waves come in quick and brutal.  
  
The time soon arrived, when we defeated the last few foes on the Acropolis. Core looked at the steps expectantly, waiting for me to head towards the Pass.  
  
**Me** : *frowning and fidgeting*  
**Core** : DT?  
**Me** : Just give me a moment, scallywag.  
**Core** : Hey. You can do this. Don't doubt yourself; not at this stage.  
**Me** : I know. I just... I don't want to let anyone down, that's all.  
**Core** (firmly): You can do this, DT. We can do this.  
  
I suppose I had no choice but to take my summon's word for it.  
  
With that, I gritted my teeth and started up the stairs. When we greeted Menelaus, the look of relief on his face filled my heart with a bit of renewed determination, and we promised him that we would do our very best to help fend off the enemies.  
  
Together with the shades, we positioned ourselves all around the flag, and stood ready. I had done all I could to prepare for this: clear the way beforehand for the four shades who accompanied us, and summon a Behemoth to assist us in the battle. I was also set to Plague the enemies like no tomorrow, and keep them perpetually sickened and stunned with my Orbs.  
  
**Me** : *takes slow, deep breath* Ready for this, scallywag?  
**Core** : *clenching fists* Very.  
  
Before long, they arrived. Snarling, growling, and charging menacingly at us. All thought flew out of our minds and we threw ourselves into the battle, acting on sheer instinct. Because there were so many of them, we were forced to look out for ourselves and fight our individual battles. By the time the second wave arrived, both Core and the Behemoth were engaged in fierce fights outside camp perimeters, while I was everywhere, dishing out Plagues and eliminating threats that came too close to the flag.  
  
It was over in a heartbeat. I had no idea how I did it, really; everything was a messy blur of events, and it felt as though I'd scraped through via sheer, dumb luck. As my summon strolled around the place to survey the aftermath, I looked up and studied the flag above us. It was billowing proudly and cheerfully in the wind, in spite of being splattered with blood and looking a little worse for wear after being assaulted by foes.  
  
And then it hit me.  
  
This whole thing isn't just about holding a Pass or defending a mere flag. That flag represents our end-goal of freedom and peace, and how we must all fight for it, no matter how outnumbered we might be or how overwhelming the odds are. It's no wonder thus, why I always feel so emotionally invested in the quest: it is, quite simply, a potent reminder of who I am as a warrior.  
  
As I began smiling to myself, Core walked back to where I was, staring at me curiously.  
  
**Core** : You seem pleased.  
**Me** : :) Just happy that we succeeded here, that's all. *stretches and grins* And you know what? I'm feeling _really_ confident about our upcoming fights in the Palace, too! I don't know why I feel this way, but I just do.  
**Core** : *bemused* Really.  
**Me** : _Oh yeah_. You ready to go?  
**Core** : Ready when you are.  
  
With that, we bid farewell to Menelaus, wished his men well, and proceeded to collect the generous loot from our battle. Onwards we shall go! The Fields of the Diadochi will be our next stop; wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**50**  
  
**Location** : Academy of Sophocles  
**Weather** : Cool and windy  
**Mood** : Happy  
  
Journeying to the Fields of the Diadochi tends to be an upbeat affair for us. ^^ What lies ahead are some very dangerous and chaotic battles, so we prefer to keep our conversations light, in preparation for that. ^^  
  
This Legendary instance is no exception. As we settled down in a cosy corner of the Academy, I pinned a smile on my face and cheerfully addressed my summon. ^^  
  
**Me** : You know, I've been thinking about what we should do for gold, once we're done defeating Hades.  
**Core** : Oh boy. Is this another one of your business ideas?  
**Me** : Hey, we can't be looting forever, right? ^^ Now, I've been doing some pondering, and I've come to realise that the ideas I've come up with--like selling thermals to monsters and marketing the Tsakonian waters--are a little bit... _harebrained_.  
**Core** : You don't say.  
**Me** (happily): So! I've decided that we should keep it simple, instead! Core, my scallywag summon, the perfect solution would be for us to... *drumroll* _open a bakery_! YESH!  
**Core** : You have got to be joking. Since when do you bake?  
**Me** : :D Well, _I_ don't, silly, but _you_ do! Remember those _delectable_ cinnamon cream cheese cupcakes that you made for the last hero gathering? And those blueberry cake pops that you baked for Nightmare's charity run? You've got a _gift_ , scallywag, and we can market that! Ooh! And you've got experience in cashiering, banking and stock-taking too, don't you? When you were helping Templar Zack with his new Dreamer's Inc venture? Look at this! We've got absolutely nothing to worry about, if we decide to go into this!  
**Core** : Uh huh. So I'm supposed to bake, sell, stock-take and handle financial matters. What are _you_ in charge of?  
**Me** : Eh? I'm management! I _manage_ the business, of course! Oh, hee, you're afraid that you can't handle the work by yourself? Well, what do you take me for, scallywag? _Of course_ I won't let you go at it alone! Wispy adores you to bits, and would gladly assist you in anything, while Nightmare would do well as your direct boss, since, well, he does seem to enjoy directing, doesn't he? Hee! Plus, I think that I can convince that Machae--you know, the one who traded me the Super Demon lunchbox--to join us! With some Troglodytes whom I'll easily bribe, you'd all make an _excellent_ and **super adorable** bakery team! I am a _genius_ , whee! What say you to this, scallywag?  
**Core** : *facepalm* For the love of Zeus, DT. _Leave the business ventures to someone else_.  
  
Hmph! Pessimists never prosper, and I shall **prove** to my summon that this can work! ^^ If it does, be sure to come visit us and take home a basket of goodies, okay? *yawns and stretches* All righty, time to turn in for the night! Tomorrow will see us tackling the dreaded Fields (ack!)... wish us luck, you guys! ^^

=

Bakery delights  
_**Sweets**_  
Core's Cinnamon Cream Cheese Cupcakes _(bakery's specialty)_  
Core's Blueberry Cake Pops _(these frosted goodies look like pretty pebbles)_  
Wispy's Mini Orange Pie _(shockingly good)_  
Nightmare's Double-Chocolate Mousse _(creamy, dreamy goodness)_  
Machae's Glazed Doughnuts _(skewered and served on Machae arrows)_  
  
_**Savouries**_  
Troglodyte Club Sandwiches _(fillings: tuna mayonnaise, egg salad, grilled chicken, roast beef, or mystery monster meat)_  
  
_**Drinks**_  
DT's Mystical Fiery Brew  
  
=  
  
More goodies to come in future! ^^ Meanwhile, we're open for pre-orders of our current goodies. ^^ Feel free to place them if you wish! :D

 

*

 

**51**  
  
**Location** : Fields of the Diadochi  
**Weather** : Chilly and dry  
**Mood** : Tense, on high alert  
  
As travelling warriors, Core and I get to meet and befriend numerous citizens, particularly when we take our rests at inns. We've lost count of the nights we've spent, cosying up in warm taverns and enjoying honey wine with our newfound friends. Conversations about our quests inevitably get struck up, and two of the most frequent questions that we get asked are these: "What's it like being a warrior? It must be an exciting lifestyle, is it not?"  
  
Core and I would assure them that yes, it is indeed exciting. I suppose that to a layman's eyes, the act of questing is undeniably romantic. After all, dozens of tales and myths are all about the hero saving the day, and gaining eternal glory and honour. People like to believe in good endings and utopian notions. Heck, in our younger days, Core and I were perfect exemplifications of moony-eyed idealists, telling ourselves that we were slaying evil for good, and bringing peace to the lands once again... very romantic, to be sure. ^^  
  
These days though, it's hard to feel that romance. And staying huddled under a rickety, monster-infested walkway is a harsh reminder of the grim reality that's war.  
  
It's slightly past midnight, at present. The enemies aren't sleeping, of course; if anything, they seem to be _twice_ as active at night, relishing the dark and the cold. Explosions are still going off all around us, and our eyes are stinging from the sheer amount of dust and ash wafting about in the air. We're cold and tense, and fighting hard to stay alert.  
  
**Me** : *shivering a little* Hey scallywag, may I borrow your blanket?  
**Core** : Sure, DT. *hands blanket to me*  
**Me** : Ahhh thanks! *snuggles up in fabric* Man, I'd kill for some fresh, hot coffee right now. I can smell it already... mmm... what a heavenly drink it is...  
**Core** : Well, we _could_ brew some if you wish. Though the fragrance might alert enemies to our presence, like it did with those Sandwraiths in Epic.  
**Me** : Yeah... *giggles a little* Who knew that they like coffee so much, right? Ha! I wonder if Melinoe enjoy coffee, too! If I were in a better mood, I might be tempted to offer them a pot.  
**Core** : Bad idea. Caffeine's going to make a Blade Dancer's senses even _sharper_ , don't you think?  
**Me** (slowly): Oh yeah... and their caster sisters are going to be even more _bloody_ insane...  
**Core** : Mm. But then again, coffee might induce some _flightiness_ in an Empusa, which would be to our advantage.  
**Me** : Add that to the fact that coffee _fires_ us up effectively...  
**Core** : Maybe brewing some might not be that _potty_ after all.  
  
= Pause =  
  
**Me** : ... potty?  
**Core** : You know. _Pot_ of coffee and all.  
  
*groans* Really, scallywag? XD Hahaha, but seriously, though, something... _anything_ to perk us up would be much appreciated at this point, ugh. :S Got to press on! The Palace is very close now; wish us luck! ^^

 

*

 

**52**  
  
**Location** : Eronian Highlands  
**Weather** : Cool and windy  
**Mood** : Reflective  
  
It's odd, but amid the chaos and madness of the area, there _are_ a few spots that offer surprisingly pleasant places to take breaks at. One of them is located at the small Machae camp which sits on the edge of the cliffs and offers a sweeping view of the Palace walls. Cool, soothing breezes are abundant there, making it perfect for tired warriors to rest after blazing through their battles.  
  
Sitting by our campfire, we savoured its warmth while roasting marshmallows that I'd gotten from the traders at Rhodes. Eventually, we found ourselves relaxing against our luggage to enjoy the crispy-gooey sweets. As I munched away and stared at the darkened skies above, I began falling into contemplative thought.  
  
**Me** : Core?  
**Core** : Hmm?  
**Me** : Have you ever wondered what happens when we die? And I'm not talking about fountain death and rebirth; I'm referring to old age, natural death... that kind of thing.  
**Core** : What about it?  
**Me** (pensively): Well, I was just wondering what that would translate into, for us. After I die... would we get to see each other again?  
  
= Poignant pause =  
  
**Core** : I don't know, DT. I wish I could give you an answer, but there aren't any definite ones.  
**Me** : Yeah... I know. And even if we _do_ get to meet again, there's no telling whether or not we'd remember who we once were.  
**Core** : Well, most of the shades we've met seem to remember their mortal lives. That's a hopeful sign, isn't it?  
**Me** : Those shades aren't warriors like you and I, though.  
**Core** : DT...  
**Me** (distressed): What if I summon you in the afterlife... and have no idea who you are, Core? I can just imagine myself standing there with a blank expression, making introductions all over again. *sudden sting of tears* Everything that we've been through; the quests, the camaraderie... it'd be gone forever, an--  
**Core** (quietly and firmly): That's not going to happen.  
**Me** : What?  
**Core** : I said, that's not going to happen.  
**Me** (woefully): Well, how can you be sure?  
**Core** : Because I won't let it happen, simple as that. *voice becomes amused* Come on, DT. After all the drama you've put me through? The neuroses, the fights, the nutty conversations? I sure as heck am not letting you forget any of it.  
**Me** : *sad smile* You're just saying that to be nice...  
**Core** : Me. Nice?  
**Me** (chuckling at last): All right, all right... I believe you. *sobering down* You won't let us forget, right?  
**Core** : That's what I said.  
**Me** (solemnly): Three-fingered, two-toed promise?  
**Core** : Three-fingered, two-toed promise.  
  
My summon and I lapsed into comfortable silence thereafter, snuggling into our individual blankets and observing the flames of our campfire. We soon fell asleep, wanting to rest as much as possible before our next big fight.  
  
At present, we're packing up the last of our belongings and checking to ensure that our weapons and gear are in order. We've picked up two new purples too; Inexorable Grip of Tartarus and Archmage's Diadem. Very soon, we'll be heading into Hades' Palace, and embarking on the final segment of our Legendary journey. We're calm and prepared for the battles ahead, and will give it our best, as always. Wish us luck, you guys. ^^ _  
_

 

*

 

**53**  
  
**Location** : The Dark Processional  
**Weather** : Icy (inside)  
**Mood** : Cheerful  
  
= Enters Palace =  
  
**Me** : :D Why, hello again, Ty! Remember us? ^^  
**Undead Typhon** : DTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! THIS TIME, YOU WILL DI--  
**Core** : *rushes forward, lands first punch*  
**Me** : :D Eh, we'll see about that.  
  
= Short, intense minutes later =  
  
**Me** : Well, that was quick. XD He's dead for real this time too, ha! You okay there, scallywag?  
**Core** : Mm hmm. You?  
**Me** : Never better! *rubs hands gleefully* On to opening the chests now! Pleeeeeeeeease give me something good and--OOH! Before we do that: how do you describe a Titan who gets defeated twice, by a Summoner and her resilient Core Dweller?  
**Core** : Gee. I'm baffled. How _do_ you describe him?  
**Me** : _Plagued_ by _tough_ luck! XD Wahahahaha come on, that's a good one, right??  
**Core** : I am laughing on the inside.  
  
... seriously, I'm giving up on my summon's sense of humour. >< As for the loot, yup, you guessed it... nothing useful, as usual. *grumbles* Ah well! Got to move on, right? Whee! I can't believe we're actually _in_ the Palace at this moment! Phew... we've come a long way, that's for sure! Palace nasties, here we come; eat our flames and prepare to die! XD

 

*

 

**54**  
  
**Location** : The Aidonean Propylon  
**Weather** : Very cold (inside)  
**Mood** : Paranoid  
  
Hades' Palace is a gorgeous abode. The atmosphere is hushed, dark and reverent, befitting the quarters of a god. Its air is downright icy, which lends an aura of austere magnificence to the surroundings. The walls and pillars are clean and well-sculpted, and the lamps crafted with obvious care. Even the floor is lined with highly polished stone, that glitters ever faintly amid the soft glow of the lights.  
  
Despite the beauty of the Palace, there can be no denying the dangerous nasties that lurk about everywhere. And now that we're in here, the reality of what we're about to face is slowly sinking in. As Core dug around in our luggage for some orange cakes, I sat next to him, biting my nails and nervously thinking about one of our most dreaded foes. :S  
  
**Me** : You know, if we _do_ run into a Dactyl at some point, we ought to face the nasty thing head-on and take its nasty self down without hesitation! Darn thing _deserves_ it, for all the anguish it's caused us! *shakes fist angrily*  
**Core** : *brow raised*  
**Me** : ... oh fine. I don't _want_ us to meet one. :S If only I had some super skill to take it down without difficulty! Sometimes, our fire attacks feel so weak against it, Core... :( Ugh... _darn_ the thing! I'm almost tempted to go melee on a Dactyl's behind at times, grrr... a good physical whomping seems to look really satisfying!  
**Core** : *retrieves orange cakes with satisfaction* Well, you could always borrow Zack's Folg to do that. It's a choice weapon to do that 'whomping' you desire.  
**Me** : What?? No way! I'm _never_ going to wield a Folg! That weapon resembles... _male parts_! I'm not going to be seen waving around something that looks like male parts! I've got decorum to observe, you know.  
**Core** : *rolls eyes* Well, then you'd just have to rely on Plague and Orbs, as per usual. Or, you could just put aside the pride and run away if we meet that Dactyl. Especially if you wish to keep your death count low.  
**Me** : First of all, it's not pride that drives me to take it down! It's a matter of _principle_ , giving that thing what it deserves! But oh all right... you've got a point about the death count. I'll keep the running-away in mind, scallywag. :( I just hate doing that, though... it feels like we're being downright defeatist whenever we run away.  
**Core** : These are _Legendary_ Dactyls, DT. No one's going to blame you if you avoid them, so go easy on yourself, all right?  
  
*sighs, then shakes fist again* Darn it! Why does this foe have to even exist? Ah well... no turning back now, I guess! We'll just have to keep going and hope for the best.  >< The Winding Descent looms ahead... wish us luck, you guys!

 

*

 

**55**  
  
**Location** : The Winding Descent  
**Weather** : Icy (inside)  
**Mood** : Shaken  
  
You know that awful feeling you sometimes get, where all your senses start warning you, quite suddenly, that something bad is about to happen? And where you keep telling yourself that it's just nerves and paranoia and whatnot... but deep inside, you know, with uneasy certainty, that your instincts aren't wrong?  
  
**Me** : *treading tensely down stairs* Just a couple more steps... a couple more... yes... and we'll be inside the Court of Kouloures. *grits teeth and wipes at forehead* _Darn it_ , Core. I'm flipping soaked in sweat, despite the freezing air in here.  
**Core** : Try and relax, DT. We retrieved that crystal splinter without much difficulty, didn't we? And look--it seems as though the Court entrance is guarded by yellows only.  
**Me** (grimly): I don't know, scallywag. I just have this bad feeling that--  
  
= Flash of blue-and-yellow appears =  
  
**Me** (horrified): **CORE! DACTYL!**  
**Core** : *clenches fists* Come here, you nasty piece of work. _I'm_ the one you want, not her!  
  
All three Gigantes descended on Core, and I ran for dear life. Within seconds, I forced my badly injured summon into the Court with me... where we ended up being besieged by a horde of Melinoe demons in the area.  
  
><  
  
Did we die? No. But it was an exceedingly close shave, drawing to sharp focus the significant dangers that surround us now.  
  
So yes... with regards to that awful feeling I got, that something bad was about to happen? It's times like those that I sorely wish I would prove myself wrong. :(  
  
The Winding Descent awaits us now... please wish us luck, you guys.

 

*

 

**56**  
  
**Location** : Prison of Souls  
**Weather** : Extremely cold (inside)  
**Mood** : Alert  
  
_The hair salon was glorious.  
  
Ensconced in a comfortable barber chair, I sighed in utter bliss as the hairdresser's hands rubbed away the tension in my shampooed scalp. My Prophet friend, Sierrafrost, was beside me, getting the same relaxing treatment.  
  
"Ohhhhh this is __**the**_ _life, Sierra," I declared, eyes closed while enjoying the soothing sensations, "I don't want to fight anymore! I want to spend all my time being lazy and getting shampoos, haircuts and scalp massages."  
  
"Well hurry up and finish your journey, then. I've got three stacks of these salon vouchers, just waiting to be used."  
  
"Mmmm... soon, I promise..."  
  
As the hairdresser began working on my temples, a soft, sweet-smelling breeze started blowing all around me. Puzzled, I opened my eyes, only to see that my chair was floating about in the clouds, and that I was no longer in the hair salon. I sat up and glanced downwards; there were vast stretches of ocean beneath me.  
  
My chair continued floating on and on, until it arrived above a luxurious yacht. Familiar voices drifted to my ears... and I frowned as I caught sight of Core and my Templar friend Zack standing on the yacht's deck. They each held a glass of orange juice, and were seemingly engaged in serious conversation.  
  
"Hell, Core. Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, the tests came back. Those two Dweller brats are mine," Core said, looking disgusted. "I'm expected to return to Dwellerland and 'take responsibility'. You know, raise them and all."  
  
"Darn," Zack said, fishing out two large cigars. "Smoke?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they lit up via Core's Wildfire flames, Zack commented, "So. You've got to be stressed."  
  
"Eh, I'm not worried," Core shrugged, taking a long, slow drag. "I've got a plan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zack waited, but when Core said nothing, he prodded, "So what's the plan, man? I'm curious."  
  
With a snigger, Core leaned against the deck railings and began sipping his juice with relish. "You know DT?"  
  
"Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"I'm going to finish this Legendary journey--while putting on my best behaviour, no less. Then after that, I'm going to convince DT to take a trip with me to my world... just for a friendly visit, you know?"  
  
"Heh heh, a 'friendly visit'... hell yeah. And then what?"  
  
"Then," Core cockily said, "I'll take her to where those brats are. They'll be in a room with only one exit, of course."  
  
"Nice," Zack nodded, grinning maliciously. "What next?"  
  
"Well. When she's not looking, I'll scoot out as quick as I can, and lock her up in that room. She'll be trapped there, condemned to babysit them forever. Problem solved."  
  
"Oh wow," Zack said, looking plainly impressed. "That's awesome, buddy. I approve."  
  
"Eh," Core said, taking another drag. "It's high time for __**me**_ _to be the summoner instead, ya know? The one in charge, instead of her?"  
  
"Ha. Never thought you'd be so--oh, darn it, Core!" Zack said, nudging Core urgently. "She's up there on that chair. Quick, act casual."  
  
"I got this." A large grin appeared on Core's face, as he held up his juice glass. "Yo, DT! Good to see you. I've made orange juice; you want some?"_  
  
**Core** : DT... wake up. I've made orange juice; do you want some?  
**Me** : 0.0 GYAHHHHHHHHH! *springs awake, breathing heavily* Ohhhhh what the flipping hell? We're in the _real world_ underworld, thank goodness... *turns to Core, flips out on him* YOU! _D-DON'T_ do that again, you hear me?  
**Core** : Huh? Do what?  
**Me** : Well--peer into my face and wake me up that way, that's what! I could have had a heart attack!  
**Core** : *raises brows* Bad dream, huh?  
**Me** (crossly): We're in _Hades' Palace_! *wipes away forehead sweat* I think I can be _excused_ for having one bad dream or two!  
**Core** : Fair enough. *leans forward, sips orange juice with relish*  
  
*gapes at Core* Oh my word!!! What a bizarre dream that was. >< >< Must be because we're currently in the Prison of Souls... hence the nightmare about me being _imprisoned_ as a babysitter and all, you know? Eek!  ><  
  
Anyway, back to our quests, we've just defeated Dysnomion after an intense fight that saw my poor summon's health reduced to a mere sliver. :'( The rebirth fountain that we're currently at is also a significant one, because there won't be anymore of these from this point onwards. The next major foe whom we'll be battling will be Hades himself.  
  
Man. I'm feeling light-headed with disbelief, just thinking about this. Time really does fly.  
  
After this, we'll be making one final trip to town to ensure that all is in order, before embarking on the very last leg of our Legendary journey. Come hell or high water, we're seeing this through! Core and I are calm, gathered and fully set to tackle our remaining battles. ^^ Wish us luck, you guys! ^^

 

*

 

**Private Entry**  
  
**Location** : Rhodes portal (temporarily, to pen this in safety)  
**Weather** : Warm and sunny  
**Mood** : Thankful

_**A Summoner's Secret Weapon** _

  
"What's it like having Core as a summon, DT?"  
  
I've been asked this question fairly often, because I'm the only one among my circle of friends who chose to study Earth. My social answers would range from "awesome", "cool", "it makes me a lucky warrior", and so on. ^^  
  
If I were to be honest though... I'd say that 'bittersweet' sums it up perfectly. When a Summoner chooses a Core Dweller as a main mode of combat, it's an effective strategy. The Core Dweller lends vital protection and draws enemies away; perfect for a vulnerable mage. When a Summoner starts to develop further trust in the Core Dweller, combat becomes confident and smooth; enjoyable, even.  
  
But when a friendship is struck up, that's when the bittersweet factor begins creeping in.  
  
On a basic level, Core and I are very dependent on each other. Without me, he doesn't exist, and without him, I won't be long for this world, especially when pitted against dangerous foes in Legendary. I've always felt, though, that he does a lot more for me than I do for him. All I have to do is stay alive for him to be around. He, however, takes blows, stabs, spells and all other attacks on my behalf. We've been fighting together for a long time now, but the pain of seeing him get set upon by foes still remains fresh.  
  
The complexity goes up a notch when we consider our personalities and the dynamics of our friendship. Firstly, there's no doubt that we annoy the _heck_ out of each other. Being stuck in the same breathing space day and night means that we'll (unfortunately) get to know each other very, very well. We'll get first-hand tastes of the other's bad habits, quirks and moods. There was once whereby we decided to make lists of every single thing that we were irritated about. I declared that he could be too reckless in combat, that he was insanely obsessed with destroying traps, that he was too fussy about his dental hygiene, that his bad mood was a mental problem, that his gas smelt worse than rotten eggs, and that yes, he _does_ snore (despite his stubborn denial) like a tortured banshee. He on his part claimed that I veered between too-cautious and too-crazed around enemies, that I was always eating the last orange chocolate, that my eating habits were worse than a week-starved pig's, that I was way too flaky, that I was too fluent in cussing, and that yes, I _do_ sleepwalk and attack him viciously in my sleep (can you _believe_ that tripe? I've _never_ been violent in my sleep before! *sniffs*).  
  
So yes, given the above, it seems baffling as to why we're still combat partners, and why we continue putting up with each other. ^^ I can't explain it either. What I do know, is that if I had to throw myself into a pit of spikes to ensure Core's safety, I'd do it in heartbeat. And I know that he'd do the same for me.  
  
Our Legendary journey is fast coming to a close. Looking back now, it's hard to believe that we've come so far together. I've lost track of all the times that I felt disheartened, and truly didn't feel like carrying on--after all, there were plenty of other warriors out there who could surely finish the job. Each time those thoughts occurred though, it was my summon who talked me out of it, one way or another.  
  
As such, I can only come to the conclusion that where I am today is due, in large part, to my friendship with Core. Perhaps it's my secret weapon of sorts; one that I wasn't consciously aware of, but greatly needed, either way. :)  
  
He'll never see this entry, of course. We're both far too prideful to discuss these mushy issues in an open manner. *smiles* I do hope though, that ill-discussed as it is, he'll know what he means to me, and that I cherish his presence in my life.  
  
So yes, thank you, scallywag. For everything. ^^ We're going to give Hades a good kick in the behind, and we'll do so with a flourish. *nod*  
  
Cheers, everyone. ^^

 

*

 

**57**  
  
**Location** : Royal Chambers  
**Weather** : Icy (inside)  
**Mood** : Beyond jubilant  
  
= Enters Throne Room =  
  
**Me** : *puts on sunglasses* Howdy, Hades! We're here to waste your sorry hide!  
**Hades** : Ahahaha, you may try, weaklings!  
**Me** : _Ow_. Did you hear that, Core? He said we're _weak_.  
**Core** : Well. Let's set the record straight, shall we?  
**Me** : With pleasure. :)  
  
= Song & Fight begins =  
  
**Me** : DT's here; Hades, quake in fear  
Flame and poison are upon your rear  
Save your efforts, you'll touch me not;  
Me Dweller's at hand, to snare your thoughts  
Doom you've spread, and doom we'll return  
With searing fires, your teeth we'll burn  
And once we're done, we'll--ooh, nice try  
_Sorry_ though, we're still aliiiiive! XD  
  
= Dancing around while attacking with vigour =  
  
**Me** (shouts): Plague? Cast it! Orb? Fling it! Summon?  
**Core** : Hallo.  
**Me** : Heed the scallywag, lowlife scum!  
Your goose is cooked in Summoner rum!  
Health's gettin' low, your end is _nigh_...  
So kiss this Orb, and say _goodbye_...!  
  
= Dramatic explosions occur, Hades perishes and disappears =  
= Several moments of silence ensue =  
  
**Me** : ... wow.  
**Core** : *nods* Yeah. It's over, DT.  
**Me** : *long sigh of relief* I can't believe it. It... feels unreal.  
**Core** : A little bit, yeah.  
**Me** : Core! *eyes and smile begin to widen* Our Legendary journey is... **OVER**! OH MY WORD! *grabs his forearm, begins skipping around happily* WHEEEEEE! It's OVER! It's finally OVER! This is a _huge_ achievement for us, and we're going to celebrate it to... the... fullest!!!  
**Core** : *reluctantly skipping with me* Yes, yes, we shall. Er, you think you could lighten your grip on my arm a little?  
**Me** : Hee! Sorry! Is your arm okay??  
**Core** : Yep. I just said that to get you to stop skipping.  
**Me** : :D Oh you! We _really_ need to lighten you up, you know that? *grins, then sobers a little* Seriously though. I couldn't have done all of this without you, Core. So. Thanks... for everything.  
**Core** : Eh. You do all right by yourself. Held your own several times during the journey, which is no small feat.  
  
= Mutual smiles, followed by awkward coughing =  
  
**Me** : So! Before this turns into a mush-fest... *fishes out two glasses* I believe a toast is in order?  
**Core** : Very much so. *pours out orange juice* What are we drinking to?  
**Me** : Victory, everlasting friendship, and a _very_ comfortable retirement. ^^  
**Core** : Couldn't have said it better. *clinks my glass*

 

*****

 

 

 

**THE END** ^^

 


End file.
